NEWYORK-ATTRACTION
by rosy-quileutes
Summary: James Dean a écrit : New York peut être féconde et généreuse si vous en acceptez la violence et la décadence.
1. One Day Everything Changed

Musique du chapitre : Jay-Z et Alicia Keys : Empire State Of Mind

Une brume épaisse recouvrait la ville, lui donnant des allures effrayantes. La jeune femme resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et accéléra le pas, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule impressionnante qui se pressait sur le trottoir. A environ huit heures du matin, la plupart des gens se rendait à leur travail, courant après le temps. New York est une ville remplie d'histoire, belle et accueillante mais personne ne s'arrête jamais pour l'admirer, personne ne prend plus le temps pour rien de toute façon. Toutes ces personnes qui courent après leur transport en commun afin de se rendre à leur bureau ou pour ramener les enfants à l'école, ne savent pas profiter de leur quotidien. Avant même d'être levé, la plupart d'entre eux sont déjà stressés et persuadés que la journée va être mauvaise parce que la nourrice ne pourra pas garder le plus jeune ou parce que l'épicier du coin n'aura pas la bonne bouteille de vin.

La jeune femme s'engouffra dans un café, savourant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Les hivers étaient rudes à New York et ce mois de novembre n'échappait à la règle.

"- Bonjour Mlle Black, un café noir avec un sucre et une touche de lait ?

- Comme d'habitude Franck merci.

- Autre chose ?

- Je vais prendre un beignet à l'abricot.

- 5$50 s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme lui tendit un billet en esquissant un sourire.

- Passez une bonne journée.

- A vous aussi au revoir."

Rachel Black ressortie du salon de thé et remonta la rue en serrant préciseusement sa boisson entre ses mains pour en récupérer la chaleur. A 25 ans Rachel était une belle jeune femme brune aux profonds yeux marrons. Elle était discrète et simple, presque invisible, aucun artifice ne brillait, elle pouvait se fondre dans la masse de n'importe quelle foule. Grande, gracile presque fragile, Rachel était douce et prévenante, posée, intelligente et réfléchie. Elle avait grandi sur les terres humides et montagneuses du Nord Ouest des Etats Unis où elle avait vécu des années de bonheur.

Elle arriva devant un immeuble massif dont la façade de vieilles pierres commançait à s'effriter. Elle monta les premières marches et poussa la lourde porte en métal afin de s'introduire dans le bâtiment. Elle montra son badge au gardien et passa le portique de sécurité avant de se diriger vers les ascenceurs. Elle se hissa dans l'une des cabines et grimpa jusqu'au cinquième étage où elle déboucha sur un couloir assez sombre comportant plusieurs bureaux. Elle se dirigea vers la porte la plus éloignée, récupéra le courrier qui se trouvait dans la banette accrochée au mur et s'introduisit dans la pièce.

Le bureau était de taille moyenne avec une grande baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur la ville. Rachel déposa son manteau sur la paterre et s'installa dans le fauteuil en cuir pour lire son courrier.

La jeune femme avait quitté l'état de Washington sept ans auparavant afin de venir étudier dans l'une des meilleures faculté du pays : Columbia. Elle avait obtenue une bourse d'étude pour étudier la psychologie et avait fini par obtenir son diplôme avec mention et félicitations, trois ans plutôt. A sa sortie de la faculté, Rachel avait eu de nombreuses propositions d'emploi, toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, tant au point de vue travail, que du point de vue salaire. Mais depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses études, la jeune femme savait parfaitement dans quel service, elle voulait exercer. C'est la raison pour laquelle, elle avait bataillé durement pour se retrouver dans ces locaux.

Le département de la police de l'état de New York.

Après avoir obtenu son diplôme de psychologue, Rachel avait fait une demande pour intégrer le service d'aide psychologique de la police. Fraîchement sortie de la théorie, elle avait rapidement était confrontée à la réalité du terrain. Le service était divisé en plusieurs branches distinctes, Rachel avait commencé par l'évaluation des demandes d'embaûches, elle avait lu et étudié des milliers de C.V, participé à des centaines d'entretiens afin de déterminer si les demandeurs étaient assez solides et sain d'esprit pour intégrer les rangs de la police. Puis son patron, le Dr Emily Young, lui avait confié l'évaluation du personnel, Rachel avait alors commencé des entretiens personnalisés avec certains membres de l'équipe, certes pour la plupart ce n'était que des officiers et des bureaucrates mais ça permettait à la jeune femme de se familiariser avec l'ambiance générale et aussi de travailler plus assidûement sur le suivi à long terme.

En parrallèle, Rachel poursuivait ses études en psyhiatrie comportementale, elle ne comptait pas ses heures ni chez elle, ni au bureau mais c'était cette soif d'apprendre qui la motivait et qui la faisait se lever tous les matins. Et puis il y a deux mois, la jeune femme avait obtenu une toute nouvelle responsabilité en plus de ce qu'elle faisait déjà. Le Dr Young s'était présentée un après midi à son bureau et lui avait proposer d'intégrer l'équipe de la brigade criminelle. Outre le fait de devoir assurer le suivi des gars de la crim', Rachel allait devoir assurer des séances de groupe ainsi que voler de ses propres ailes pour l'expertise des supects et le soutien des victimes. Plus de responsabilité pour peu d'augmentation, mais la jeune femme s'en fichait parce qu'il s'agissait de la crim' et elle savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde qui rêvait d'intégrer ces rangs.

Un petit coup frappé contre le bois de sa porte la sortie de ses pensées, elle releva la tête après avoir regardé sa montre.

"- Entrez.

Un homme d'une quarataine d'années entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Mal rasé, en costume bon marché, il semblait gêné.

- Bonjour Mlle Black, je suis désolé de débarquer à l'improviste mais le service m'a dit que j'avais ma visite médicale cet après midi et du coup je me suis demandé si vous pourriez me prendre ce matin.

Rachel esquissa un sourire.

- Oui bien sûr mais je n'ai que trois quart d'heure au lieu d'une heure, j'ai une séance de groupe à diriger après...On allongera la séance de vendredi...Asseyez-vous.

L'homme s'installa dans le canapé et Rachel attrapa son bloc note et son stylo avant de s'installer sur la chaise en face de lui.

- Alors Austin...Comment c'est passé votre week end ?

- Horrible...Ma femme a débarqué avec son nouveau mec.

- Elle est venue récupérer ses affaires ?

- Oui.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non...En fait elle a sonné à la porte, j'ai ouvert, soupiré, je lui ai balancé les clés et je me suis tiré.

- Vous êtes allez où ?

Le patient de Rachel haussa les sourcils en pouffant de rire.

- A votre avis ?

- Un bar ?

- Un club de strip-tease.

Vous avez bu ?

- Evidement.

- Beaucoup ?

- C'est relatif.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche Austin.

- Comment est-ce que ça devrait marché ? Je devrais laisser ma femme m'humilier sans rien dire, ni rien ressentir alors qu'elle vient de demander le divorce après 20 ans de mariage et qu'elle se pavane dans toute la ville au bras d'un gigolo qui a 15 ans de moins qu'elle ?

- Ressentir les choses c'est normal, les laisser vous détruire non.

- C'est ma femme qui me détruit.

- Non c'est l'alcool et tant que vous n'aurez pas compris ça, vous ne pourrez pas avancer. Vous vous y réfugiez comme dans une bulle en espérant que ça apaisera votre douleur mais c'est faux, ce n'est qu'un artifice.

- Alors quoi ? Je dois subir l'échec de ma vie et attendre que ça passe ? Le temps apaise tout c'est ça ?

- Non...Acceptez le fait que vous devez vous battre...Vous avez 40 ans, vous pourriez connaître d'autre bonheur...Trouvez-vous un autre refuge, faites des activités, élargissez vos relations sociales...A l'heure actuelle vous êtes trop passif et ça vous rend vulnérable.

- Je suis en instance de divorce, je suis malheureux, je suis cocu et je suis alcoolique...Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de tout ça ?

- Le dire c'est bien, l'assumer c'est autre chose...Vous pourriez en parler à d'autre que moi, les alcooliques anonymes sont...

- J'étais sûr que vous alliez remettre ça sur le tapis.

- Parce que ça vous aiderez sûrement.

- Etre au beau milieu d'une bande de saoûlards paumés qui pleurent sur leur sort vous croyez que ça va m'aider ?

- Cette descritption pourrait être la votre vous ne croyez pas ?

L'homme soupira en esquissant un sourire.

- Touché !"

L'entretien se poursuivit pendant encore plusieurs minutes puis Austin quitta le bureau, soulagé mais pas vraiment convaincu par les conseils de Rachel. Celle-ci prit le temps de rédiger ses notes sur sa séance avant de se diriger vers l'étage supérieure pour assiter une séance de groupe avec l'équipe de nuit de la brigade criminelle.

Le jeune femme trépignait d'impatience devant l'ascenceur mais visiblement ce dernier n'était pas presser d'arriver. Elle se résolut donc à prendre les escaliers. Rachel détestait être en retard mais d'un autre côté, elle détestait laisser de côté ses impressions après un entretien. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers et arriva dans une glissade devant la salle de réunion.

"- Désolé...J'ai eu une séance de dernière minute.

La pièce ronde comportait un grand tableau blanc et plusieurs sièges étaient disposés en arc de cercle. Il y avait six personnes qui attendaient le début de la séance du jour.

- Bien alors qui commence ?

Une fois par semaine Rachel recevait une partie de l'équipe de nuit afin de faire un débrifing sur la façon dont ils géraient leur travail. _Selma Lagerlof a écrit : La nuit, toute chose prend sa forme et son vrai aspect. De même qu'on ne distingue que la nuit, les étoiles du ciel, on perçoit alors sur la terre bien choses qu'on ne voit pas le jour_. La nuit est un autre royaume où les inhibitions se lèvent où tout est permis et où la violence peut être exacerbée.

- Moi je veux bien.

- Très bien Carl...Comment c'est passée la semaine ?

La séance dura deux heures, cent vingt minutes où chacun des membres se libéra de son poids. Un collègue malade qui avait été remplacé par un bleu, un fils qui c'était cassé la jambe en jouant au foot, un divorce, le corps d'un enfant qu'on avait retrouvé dans une poubelle, une voiture banalisée qui avait été canardé par les membres d'un gang.

- La peur est irrationnelle dans un métier comme le nôtre...Elle n'y a pas sa place.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes membre de la crim' et que par conséquent vous devez vous montrer dur, sans états d'âme, limite un peu macho ?...Anita qu'avez vous ressentie lorsqu'ils vous ont attaqué ?

- J'ai eu un blanc...Ça n'a durait que quelques secondes mais je me suis dit qu'on allait tous y passer si les renforts n'arrivaient pas très vite...Oui j'ai eu la trouille.

- Vous en avez honte ?

- Non... Non parce que je pense que ressentir ce genre d'émotion dans de telles situations c'est normal.

- Mais t'es une fille bien sûr que c'est normal.

- Ça veut dire quoi exactement que je suis une chochotte ?...J'espère que tu ne vas me dire que je n'ai pas ma place dans l'équipe.

- Bien sûr que non mais les filles ont forcément plus d'appréhension que les mecs, vous êtes plus fragiles et plus impressionnables.

- N'importe quoi !

- La peur n'est pas une caractéristique de la personnalité, c'est un sentiment, une émotion, une réponse face à un danger quel qu'il soit. _François Mitterand a écrit dans Mémoires à deux voix que le courage consiste à dominer sa peur et non pas à ne pas avoir peur_. Vous faites tous partie d'une unité d'élite de la police, vous voyez des choses que les gens n'imagineraient même pas, vous vous forgez une carapace pour ne pas sombrer et devenir vulnérable mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez être indifférents face aux émotions qui vous assaillent. Avoir peur ce n'est pas une maladie...On peut avoir peur de pleins de choses et ça peut se manifester de différentes manières...Vous risquez votre vie tous les jours, vous ne croyez pas que c'est légitime ?

- Je pense surtout que si on laisse la peur nous dominer, on ne va pas très loin.

- A vous entendre il n'y a pas de demi mesure, vous êtes prêt à penser que la peur est une faiblesse mais elle peut être une force si vous êtes prêt à la contrôler et à l'utiliser de manière rationnelle...

Rachel regarda sa montre.

- La séance est terminée...Essayez de réfléchir à vos peurs...On en reparle la semaine prochaine...D'ici là soyez prudents."

La psychologue remballa ses affaires et sortie de la salle de réunion, elle se dirigea vers les ascenceurs.

"- RACHEL...

La jeune femme se retourna et aperçut un homme qui lui faisait signe depuis son bureau, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Rachel se dirigea vers lui et entra dans la pièce.

- Je me fous qu'il soit en vacances trouvez-moi cette commission rogatoire.

L'homme raccrocha violemment son téléphone et soupira alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait.

- Je déteste ces enfoirés bureaucrates."

Rachel esquissa un sourire en haussant les sourcils.

L'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, était le commissiaire Charlie Swan. Agé de 46 ans, brun et moustachu, il semblait un peu bourru mais la jeune femme le connaissait assez bien maintenant pour savoir qu'il avait un coeur d'ours en peluche. Il dirigeait avec une poigne de fer son unité, il aimait l'ordre et la discipline tout en étant gentil et prévenant.

"- Alors fillette, ça se passe bien ?

- La séance du jour c'est bien passée.

- Je parlais de ton boulot en général depuis que tu as intégré la crim'.

- Ça va...Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un vous a dit quelque chose ?

- Non...Tout le monde t'adore ici, pour certains tu pourrais être leur fille et pour d'autre, tu es assez fragile et discrète pour qu'ils aient envie de te mettre dans une boîte, pour être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien...Je veux juste m'assurer que toi ça va, c'est pas forcément facile de bosser avec eux.

- Rassurez-vous chef, moi aussi je les adore.

- Mouais...Je voulais aussi te voir pour te parler d'un de mes gars...Il est grand temps qu'il consulte.

Rachel pouffa de rire.

- Je vous écoute.

Charlie jeta un dossier sur son bureau.

- Il est colérique, hargneux, trop sûr de lui, il a la grande gueule et il est complètement fêlé...Il n'a aucune limite mais bon Dieu de merde c'est mon meilleur élément...Ne repète ça à personne ! Cet enfoiré est extrêment doué...Mais son comportement devient de plus en plus problématique.

- Problématique à quel point ?

- Y a eu une plainte déposé contre lui samedi pour coups et blessure.

- C'est avéré ?

- Pas d'après le dossier...La plainte a été retiré ce matin.

- Et d'après vous ?

- Le dossier dit qu'il n'y a rien.

Rachel accrocha le regard du chef et elle haussa un sourcil en guise de suspicion.

- Je vois...Il a un problème de gestion de la colère.

- Il a un problème tout court et je ne lui laisse plus choix...Soit il accepte de te voir en consultation privé soit il me rend sa plaque.

La jeune femme cessa de respirer devant le ton dur du commissaire.

- D'accord...Vous lui avez dit ?

- Oui...Il a hurlé, tapé du pied comme un gamin de cinq, il a claqué la porte et il s'est enfilé trois café avant de revenir ramper dans mon bureau en disant qu'il acceptait.

Rachel leva sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un rire.

- Je te préviens tout de suite c'est pas un cadeau...Ce mec est un chieur mais c'est un excellent flic, ça me ferait suer de devoir le mettre à la porte et ma femme n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faut que j'évite le stress...Alors...S'il te plait, un petit coup de main.

Le chef Swan lui tendit le dossier.

- Je n'aime pas lire ces trucs...Je préfère découvrir la personne lors des entretiens, je me base sur ce qu'elle me confie.

- Va falloir que tu le lises quand même ma belle...Parce qu'il ne te dira rien du tout et crois-moi, la première séance risque d'être mémorable.

- A ce point là ?

- Ne le laisse pas croire qu'il dirige la barque, montres-toi ferme, ne le laisse rien t'imposer...Pendant ces entretiens ça sera toi le boss, compris...Il est hargneux mais pas méchant, c'est un con, un gamin paumé mais je suis sûr que si on gratte la couche...Y doit bien avoir quelque chose en dessous qui vaille le coup.

- Ok...Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais vous savez, je ne fais pas des merveilles.

- Je te demande pas une merveille juste un miracle.

La jeune psychologue rigola avant de se lever pour sortir du bureau.

- Rachel...Si jamais ça ne se passe pas bien, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je me ferais un plaisir de lui remonter les bretelles.

- Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai de la ressource."

La jeune femme retourna dans son bureau où elle poursuivit sa journée au rythme des entretiens individuels, qui constituaient son emploi du temps, elle s'arrêta pour déjeuner rapidement, elle relut ses notes et compléta ses dossiers avant de finalement refermer la porte de son lieu de travail pour rentrer chez elle dans le quartier de East Village au sud de Manhattan. Elle avait trouvé un appartement dans ce quartier lorsqu'elle avait commencé ses cours à la faculté de Columbia qui était, certes de l'autre côté de Central Park mais qui au moins ne lui coûtait pas grand chose.

Elle vivait au dessus d'une petite épicerie tenue par une grand-mère hispanique, très gentille, qui lui apportait tous les dimanches un petit pot de paëlla maison.

Rachel grimpa les quatorzes escaliers que comportait son immeuble et rentra dans son appartement. Elle déposa ses affaires sur le petit meuble à l'entrée et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se détendre sous une bonne douche. Après s'être préparée un repas assez basique, elle s'installa confortablement dans son canapé et attrapa la télécommande pour regarder la télévision. Mais bien vite, elle se rendit compte qu'aucun programme ne pourrait l'intéresser, elle éteignit le petit écran et essaya de se concentrer sur un livre mais là aussi son esprit divagua. En fait Rachel se triturait depuis ce matin, pour savoir si elle devait consulter ou non le dossier de son nouveau patient. Elle n'aimait pas lire les informations personnelles contenu dans ses pochettes, elle préférait que les gens se racontent eux même, mais Charlie lui avait spécifié que cette fois les choses seraient différentes.

Elle tendit la main vers le dossier et ouvrit le carton de la première page.

... ... ... ...

**In New York** (à new york)

**Concrete jungle where dreams are made of **(jungle de béton où les rêves se construisent)

**There's nothing you can't do** (il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses pas faire)

**Now you're in New York** (maintenant que tu es à new york)

**These streets will make you feel brand new** (ces rues te feront sentir comme neuf)

**Big lights will inspire you** (ces lumières t'inspireront)

**Let's here it for New York, New York, New York** (faites du bruit pour new york new york, new york)


	2. To The Woll

Merci à Veronicka pour avoir pris le temps de découvrir ma nouvelle fiction j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Musique du chapitre : How We Roll (Fast Five Remix) - Don Omar, Busta Rhymes, Reek da Villian and J-doe

La pluie tombait fortement sur la ville depuis plus de deux heures, en arrivant près du carrefour, les deux hommes présents dans la voiture de police aperçurent les gyrophares des véhicule de secours. Ils se garèrent près du trottoir et descendirent, s'approchant de l'officier déjà sur place.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Un homme blanc d'environ trente ans, quarante dollars en poche, une licence de taxi au nom de Victor Spicer, multiples coups de couteau au thorax et à l'abdomen, rien n'a été fouillé même pas la boîte à gants.

- Donc c'est pas pour l'argent...Ok on prend le relai."

Quelques mintutes plus tard, les deux hommes arrivèrent au comissariat. Le plus jeune d'entre eux se dirigea vers un petit bureau dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce et s'y installa après avoir allumé l'ordinateur. Jared Najera, âgé de 27 ans avait intégré l'équipe de la criminelle trois ans auparavant après d'excellents état de service. Il était posé et réfléchis, tout le contraire de son coéquipiers qui lui, ne fonctionnait qu'à l'instinct. A 28 ans Paul Yiruma était probablement le meilleur et le pire flic de l'unité. Capricieux et colérique, son tempéramment de feu lui avait déjà joué pas mal de tours.

Le chef Swan se présenta devant Paul pour prendre la mesure de cette nouvelle affaire.

"- Alors ?

Le jeune flic lui exposa les faits rapidement en omettant aucun détail, si maigre était-il.

- Que dit la compagnie de taxis ?

- Que sa licence lui a été retiré il y a trois mois...On va voir s'il est fiché et on a pas de témoin.

- Le légiste ?

- Pour l'instant on a que des constatations à savoir 37 coups de couteau.

- Qui s'en occupe ?

- Rogers.

- Bien tenez-moi au courant.

- Ouais."

Le reste de la soirée se poursuivit au rythme des premières investigations concernant l'affaire.

Le lendemain Paul et Jared se retrouvèrent à leurs bureaux respectifs afin d'établir le programme de la journée.

"- Pourquoi est-ce que Spicer aurait falsifié sa licence de taxi ?

- Pour ça !

Jared claqua un dossier sur le bureau de son collègue.

- Je l'ai reçu ce matin...Victor Spicer purge actuellement une peine de onze mois pour agression au pénitencier d'Altona.

Paul balança son stylo en grognant.

- Merde.

- Retour à la case départ, y nous faut les empreintes du mort.

- Je vais descendre voir le légiste, contacte la prison, y nous faut un rencard avec Spicer pour savoir si c'est lui qu'on voulait tuer hier ou son double."

En début d'après midi, le duo passa la lourde porte centrale de la prison afin de s'entretenir avec le détenu. Celui-ci s'installa sur la chaise en face d'eux et esquissa un sourire.

"- Les poulets...Quelle bonne surprise...Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- On a trouvé ton cadavre dans ton taxi hier soir...Question...Pourquoi t'es encore en vie ?

- Parce que j'ai une bonne étoile.

- Qui aurait voulu te descendre ?

- Pleins de monde.

- Précise.

- J'ai des moeurs que les gens n'apprécient pas forcément.

- Vas nous falloir un nom.

- J'en ai plein les poches et y en a pas un qui vous dira quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un t'as volé ta licence ?

- On ne me la pas volé, je l'ai vendu.

- A qui et pourquoi ?

- Trop de questions...Je dirais plus rien, sauf si vous me dites que vous glisserez un mot au juge pour moi.

Paul grogna alors que sa jambe gauche tremblait fortement sous la table.

- Vas te faire foutre, y a rien à négocier.

- Alors vous n'aurez rien.

- Le quartier d'isolement ça te dit ?

Jared tenta d'apaiser la tension de son collègue.

- Paul...On peut augmenter les sorties mais pas de libération.

- Une remise de peine ou vous rentrez bredouille à la maison.

Le coéquipier de Paul essaya d'apaiser les choses une fois de plus.

- La décision ne nous appartient pas et ça dépend de ce que tu nous balances.

- Je l'ai vendu à un mec que j'ai rencontré dans un bar.

- Lequel ?

- Le Joey's Pub, je crois...Je parlais avec le patron de mon boulot et un mec s'est pointé et m'a refilé deux cents billets pour mes papiers.

- Il voulait en faire quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre ? J'avais besoin de fric.

- Y t'as dit son nom ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- File nous la liste de tes clients réguliers.

- Que dalle, je dirais rien là dessus.

Avant même que Jared ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Paul avait soulevé le détenu de sa chaise et collé contre le mur.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, on est pas là pour jouer à un tes jeux débiles, on a pas que ça à branler, alors crache si tu veux pas que je t'aide.

- PAUL...LACHE-LE BORDEL.

- Tu crois détenir le pouvoir parce que t'as une plaque collée au cul mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, fais-moi une seule trace et je t'envois mon avocat qui sera plus emmerdant encore qu'une mouche à merde.

- C'est une menace ?

- A ton avis.

Paul lui cogna la tête contre le mur avant de lui coller son poing dans la figure où un craquement sonore indiqua que le nez du détenu venait de se fracturer. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et un filet de sang s'échappa de ses narines.

- Putain PAUL..."

Jared éloigna son coéquipier du détenu alors qu'un gardien arriva en courant dans la pièce et la suite s'enchaîna rapidement. L'avocat fut prévenu, une plainte fut déposé et bien sûr le chef Swan hurla à plein poumons.

"- Mais qui est-ce qui m'a refilé un abruti pareil franchement, je te le demande.

- Cet espèce de taré m'a menacé.

- Tu l'as collé au mur et tu lui a pété le nez, je me fous de ce qu'il a pu te dire dire pour te mettre en rogne, c'est toi qui l'a frappé pas l'inverse.

- C'est sa parole contre le mienne, y a pas de vidéo et le gardien...

- Et alors quoi ? Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir faire passer ça pour une banale chute dans le couloir ? T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ?

- C'est un gigolo qui purge une peine pour raccolage et agression, qui c'est qu'on croira ?

- Tu te crois au dessus du code de conduite de la police ?

- Il voulait rien cracher.

- Il l'aurait fait si tu avais mené un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme...Et je te rappel que dans des cas comme celui-ci, on fait intervenir l'assitant du procureur pour négocier.

- Il fallait qu'on avance sur l'enquête.

- Oh mais arrête un peu, on a des affaires qui traîne pendant des mois et des mois et alors ?

- Depuis quand on est censé négocier avec des taulards ?

- Depuis qu'on a besoin des infos qu'ils détiennent pour faire notre boulot correctement...J'en ai plus que ras le bol d'avoir à réparer tes conneries...Tu te moques éperduement de la signification de la plaque qu'on t'a décerné.

- J'ai pété les plombs c'est vrai mais ne me reproche pas d'essayer de faire mon boulot.

- Ton boulot constiste à faire respecter la loi mais t'es incapable de la respecter toi même.

Paul se massa le visage en soupirant.

- Je suis désolé.

Le commissaire Swan claqua sa main sur le bureau.

- Etouffe toi avec tes excuses Paul ! Je viens de passer trois quart d'heure au téléphone avec le procureur pour t'éviter un procès...Et là je te jure c'est la goutte d'eau.

Le jeune flic serra les mâchoires.

- Tu vas me suspendre ?

- Oh non je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais te laisser deux possibilités.

Le chef de la brigade criminelle jeta une feuille sur le bureau et Paul fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Une obligation de soins avec la psy du service.

- Pardon ?...Tu déconnes ?

- Oh non...J'ai plus envie de plaisanter, c'est terminé ! Tes problèmes de comportements auront eu raison de ma patience.

- Tu peux pas faire ça, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour cette unité.

- Mais je m'en contre fout...Tout ce que tu as accomplis ou tout ce que tu pourrais encore faire pour cette brigade, je n'en ai rien à foutre tu entends ! Par contre je ne me fous pas des gens qui bosse à tes côtés et qui doivent en permence raser les murs parce qu'ils ne savent de quel pied tu t'es levé le matin...Tu as un coéquipier qui est sans arrêt obligé de mentir pour toi et qui passe son temps à rattraper tes conneries, il risque sa vie tous les jours à cause de tes sautes d'humeur et il ne peut pas se le permettre Paul, je te rappel qu'il est père de famille...Je ne te laisserais plus mettre sa vie en danger et je ne te laisserais plus déshonoré cette brigade, peu m'importe à quel point tu es doué dans ce que tu fais...Alors le deal est très simple : tu acceptes de voir la psy en séance privé ou tu me rends ta plaque.

- Il n'est pas question que j'accepte de faire cette thérapie à la con.

- Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ? Tu serais prêt à quitter la police ?

- PUTAIN CHARLIE C'EST QU'UN TAULARD !

- NON PAUL...C'est une bourde de plus qu'il m'a fallu réparer, c'est un dérapage supplémentaire que Jared a du couvrir, c'est une insulte pour notre service, pour cette putain de plaque et pour tout ce que le métier de flic représente...Je ne suis pas entré dans ce bâtiment il y a 30 ans pour gérer ce genre de chose...Je te rappel que notre devise est Courtoisie, Professionnalisme et Respect...Où est ton respect Paul ? Ton respect envers les victimes, les criminels, ta hiérarchie ou même tes collègues et pire encore où est ton PROFESSIONNALISME ?

A bout de souffle le chef Swan tourna le dos au jeune homme, il se massa la nuque avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

- Soit tu te plies aux règles soit tu dégages...C'est non négociable.

Paul donna un coup de pied dans le bureau.

- BORDEL CHALIE TU SAIS CE QUE CETTE UNITE REPRESENTE POUR MOI ?

- Si c'est si important, fait ce qu'il faut pour mériter de rester...T'as jusqu'à la fin de la journée."

Le commissaire s'installa sur son fauteuil et commença à trier quelques papiers, marquant ainsi la fin de la discussion. Paul se retourna et sortie de la pièce en claquant si fortement la porte, que les vitre en tremblèrent.

Sans un mot ni un regard pour les gars présents dans la pièce principale, Paul attrapa sa veste en cuir et sorti du bâtiment.

Il longea la rue sous un ciel gris, chargé de nuages, le jeune homme ressentait de la colère...Contre son chef, contre son coéquipier, contre le monde entier mais surtout...Contre lui même.

Au bout trente minutes, le jeune flic entra dans un immeuble huppé de la 61e avenue dans l'Hupper East Side. En arrivant dans le hall, le gardien lui fit un signe de tête.

"- Déjà de retour Mr Yiruma ?

- Besoin d'une pause."

L'employé de l'immeuble lui appela l'ascenceur et avant que les portes ne se referment, Paul inséra une clef dans le tableau de la cabine en face du 24e et dernier étage. Arrivé à destination, les portes s'ouvrir sur un long couloir aux couleurs boisées éclairé par des petits spot au sol et au plafond. Le jeune homme balança ses clefs dans une petite coupelle posée sur un meuble et se débarassa de sa veste sur le canapé, il se dirigea vers le frigo, attrapa une bière et ferma les yeux. Il reposa sa boisson sur le comptoir du bar et retira son pull avant d'entrer dans une pièce au fond de l'appartement.

Il pianota sur une console accroché au mur et aussitôt la musique se répercuta sur les murs. Paul enfila une paire de gants de boxe, semi contact bleus et se dirigea vers un impressionnant sac de sable.

Ses coups pleuvaient au rythme de la musique, Paul tentait vainement de libérer sa colère, ses muscles se contractaient à chaque mouvement et une fine pellicule de sueur commença à recouvrir son corps. Les évènements de ces deux derniers jours lui revenaient avec plus de clareté. Oui, il avait une nouvelle fois perdu le contrôle, il avait de nouveau franchit une limite qu'il détestait, celle des flics pourris. Il n'était pas comme eux, non...Il se répétait cette phrase inlassablement à chaque coup.

A bout d'une heure et demi, le jeune homme ne ressentait même plus la douleur qui tirait sur ses bras, il s'arrêta à bout de souffle et balança au loin sa paire de gants avant de se diriger vers les escaliers en verre qui surplombaient son salon. Il grimpa à l'étage et entra dans la salle de bain afin de se détendre sous une douche chaude. Etait-il réellement prêt à sacrifier sa carrière à cause de son comportement instable ? Pouvait-il continuer sur cette voix ? A risquer la vie des son coéquipier, alors que Jared avait une femme et un enfant de trois ans ? Et Charlie, qui l'avait si souvent soutenu ? Paul comprenait sa colère avec d'autant plus de clairvoyance, qu'il savait que l'inspection des services lui tournait autour. Mais de là à l'envoyer voir un psy...Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça, poser son cul sur un canapé pour déblatérer sur sa vie en échangeant des répliques à pleurer avec une intello qui se prenait pour le nouveau Freud...Non pas question ! Le jeune homme frappa le carrelage de la douche avec son poing, égratignant sa peau au passage. Un mince filet de sang s'écoula sous le jet d'eau, Paul grogna avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard, habillé d'un jean noir et d'un léger pull blanc. Il attrapa ses clefs et sa veste en cuir et quitta l'immeuble. Lorsqu'il arriva au commissariat, il fit un saut à la cafétériat pour avaler trois café serrer, comme pour se donner le courage nécessaire de gérer la suite des évènements. Et comme à l'allée, il n'accorda aucun regard à ses collègues lorsqu'il traversa son unité. Il frappa légèrement contre la porte du bureau du chef et entra en soupirant.

Charlie arqua un sourcil et sans prononcer un mot, Paul attrapa un stylo sur le bureau et aposa sa signature au bas de l'obligation de soin. Il se redressa et s'apprêta à sortir mais le commissaire l'interpella.

"- Sue a fait des lasagnes tout l'après midi...Tu viens dîner à la maison ?

Paul se retourna vers Charlie et esquissa un sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- 19h30 et soit pas en retard."


	3. Where To Start

Merci à veronicka : j'espère que ce premier face à face entre Rachel et Paul sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, merci de prendre le temps de suivre ma fiction et de la commenter, à très vite rosy ^^

Musique du chapitre : Fiona Apple : Criminal

"- Vous avez tord Kristin, vos T.O.C sont la seule réponse que vous ayez face à la pression que vous subissez chaque jour...Mais la séance d'aujourd'hui n'a pas pour but de trouver le pourquoi du comment, on est là pour décortiquer vos journées...Alors allez-y notez-moi tout ça."

La psychologue tendit un bloc note et un stylo à sa patiente. Rachel avait commencé sa journée, il y a plus de trois heures maintenant, elle enchaînerait avec une grosse réunion avant de retrouver ses autres patients pour la poursuite des entretiens individuels.

En fin de journée, elle devait rencontrer pour la toute première fois, Paul Yiruma. En général lors d'une première visite, Rachel expliquait le déroulement des séances, c'était une présentation succinte qui ne durait qu'une petite heure où le patient se présentait avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet lors des entretiens suivants.

Elle savait que ce premier rendez-vous risquait d'être très compliqué, car comme le lui avait dit le commissaire Swan, Paul n'avait pas du tout envie de se présenter devant elle. Mais Rachel avait de la ressource, après tout, elle avait connu assez de patients coriaces pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais elle avait quand même une appréhension, car Paul l'intrigait, son dossier était très fournis et elle avait été surprise par certaines révélations.

Après avoir travaillé avec Kristin sur ses troubles du comportement, Rachel était partie s'acheter un sandwich à la cafétériat avant de remonter dans son bureau pour plancher sur ses cours. Puis elle avait rejoint l'équipe médicale pour un débrifing de deux heures avant de repartir dans son antre pour d'autres rendez-vous.

A 17h45, Rachel fut sortie de ses pensées par un coup assez franc donné contre la porte. La jeune femme sentit son coeur s'emballait et elle tenta vainement de reprendre une certaine constance.

"- Entrez.

Une main poussa l'ouverture et un jeune homme brun, au pull bleu et à la veste en cuir, entra dans le bureau. Il resta en retrait, le regard dur, les mâchoires serrées. La jeune psychologue esquissa un sourire, se leva et tendit la main devant elle.

- Paul...Bonjour, je suis Rachel Black.

- Pas de politesses d'accord...

La jeune femme laissa retromber son bras.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être là et vous le savez...Vous n'allez pas m'analyser, vous n'allez pas essayer de savoir pourquoi ou comment...Tout ce que vous allez faire c'est signer la feuille de présence et c'est tout, vous avez compris ?

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

- C'est pourtant comme ça que ça va se passer.

- C'est hors de question, je...

- Le boss veut que je passe une heure avec vous, deux fois par semaine et c'est ce que je vais faire...Et heureusement pour moi, comme vous êtes tenue au secret professionnel, vous ne parlerez à personne de ce qui ce déroulera dans ce bureau.

- Il n'est pas question, que nos séances de travail se résume à attendre que le temps passe.

- Vous voulez parier ?

- Vous me menacez de quoi au juste ?

- Il n'y a aucune menace...Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre à la porte, j'ai signé l'obligation de soin alors...

Paul se dirigea vers le canapé, s'y affala et posa et ses pieds sur la table basse avant de sortir un magazine de sa poche.

- Asseyez-vous...On a une heure devant nous.

Rachel contourna son bureau, bouillante de rage, elle claqua son bloc note et se tourna légèrement vers le jeune homme.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas rester assis sans rien dire pendant une heure, le but de cette séance est de...

- Je sais quel est le but de tout ça mais ça me gonfle déjà rien que d'y penser, alors pourquoi est-ce que je m'emmerderais à vous racontez ma vie, ça ne va rien changer.

- Vous ne pensez pas que votre comportement mérite de...

- NON ! J'ai pas besoin d'analyse, alors laissez tomber, est-ce qu'on casse les burnes aux gens quand ils ont sautes d'humeur dans le métro ?

- Vous avez cassé le nez à un détenu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez au boulot de flic ?

- Probablement rien mais je crois que, frapper les gens sous prétexte que leurs réponses ne vous convient pas, ne fait pas partie de votre travail.

- Ah parce que vous avez lu le manuel du parfait flic avant que j'arrive ?

- Non mais...

- Ben alors contentez-vous de faire votre baby sitting et taisez-vous.

- ARRETEZ DE ME COUPER LA PAROLE ! Et vous croyez que mon boulot c'est ça ? DU BABY SITTING ?

- La parlotte ne mène à rien, les gens sont tarés c'est un fait, qu'est-ce que vous voulez analyser ? J'ai jamais cru aux bons services des psychanalystes...Quand on a une personnalité pourrie, on se la traîne, point final."

Rachel ouvrit la bouche stupéfaite pas de tels propos en ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle soupira et s'installa derrière son bureau. Elle s'était faite à l'idée que cette première rencontre serait difficile mais certainement pas à ce point là. Paul était peut être beau garçon mais c'était, à ses yeux, le pire abruti qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

Pendant le reste de l'heure, le jeune flic resta confortablement installé dans le canapé, feuilletant son magazine sans aucun regard pour Rachel. Celle-ci avait gribouillé quelques notes dans son dossier sans essayer de rétablir le contact avec son patient. Elle releva la tête vers sa montre et secoua la tête.

"- La séance est terminée.

Paul la regarda et arqua un sourcil.

- Déjà ?

- Dégagez.

- Avec plaisir...J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer...Prochaine séance, vendredi ?

- Si vous croyez, que je vais vous laisser me dicter la façon de gérer nos entretiens, vous rêvez.

- C'est ce qu'on verra...Bonne soirée Mlle Black.

Paul quitta le bureau en refermant doucement la porte, sous le grognement de la jeune psychologue.

- Crétin."

Ce que Rachel ignorait, c'est que les séances suivantes seraient identiques à celle-ci et ça pendant trois semaines. Paul arrivait sans prononcer un mot, il s'installait dans le canapé pour lire un magazine de sport avant de ressortir une heure plus tard sans avoir ouvert la bouche une seule fois. La psychologue avait vainement tenté de rétablir le contact avec son patient mais c'était peine perdue. Dans ces moments là, il lui coupait la parole, grognait et baissait encore plus la tête sur sa lecture. Rachel s'était dit qu'elle en parlerait avec le chef Swan mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas avouer sa faiblesse, elle méritait cette place au sein de l'équipe et avouer qu'elle échouait avec un patient risquait de mettre en péril sa crédiblité. De plus, elle trouvait que c'était un challenge supplémentaire à relever, ça lui permettait de travailler sur la nouvelle thése qu'elle écrivait pour l'université, sur le refus de soins.

La quatrième semaine avait été identique aux autres et alors que Rachel était rentrée chez elle, le jeudi soir, heureuse de savoir que le week end approchait, elle passa une nuit épouvantable, entrecoupé d'éternuements, de toux et de fièvre.

Elle se releva le lendemain matin avec une mine marquée par le manque de sommeil et un gros rhume. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à annuler ses rendez-vous du jour à la dernière minute, c'est la raison pour laquelle, elle s'engouffra dans la douche avant de s'habiller et de descendre de son appartement pour prendre le métro.

En arrivant en bas des escaliers, Rachel tomba sur sa propriétaire. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils en la voyant resserer son écharpe autour de son cou.

"- Pero mi Dios lo que te pasó ? (_mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive_ ?)

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

- No te preocupes que es sólo un resfriado. (_ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste un rhume_.)

- Usted deve permanecer bajo el edredón. (_tu aurais du rester sous la couette_.)

- Trabajo (_j'ai du travail_.)

- Tu travailles trop chérie...

L'amie de Rachel leva la main et la posa sur son front.

- Tu es fièvreuse.

- J'ai des rendez-vous important aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être absente...Ne t'inquiète pas Estela...Je sais prendre soins de moi.

La vielle femme grimaça avant d'embrasser Rachel sur la joue et de s'éloigner en marmonant.

- Todaví un níño." (Encore une enfant.)

La jeune psychologue prit le métro en comatant sur son siège avant de se retrouver sur la grande avenue de son travail, elle n'eut même pas le courage de s'arrêter prendre un café, elle se dirigea directement vers son bureau où elle s'enferma avant de s'installer sur son siège en cuir, la tête entre les mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, son premier rendez-vous se glissait dans la pièce.

Rachel recevait ce matin, la femme d'un officier de la police, victime d'une agression suite à une enquête, leur entretien dura une heure et demi, durant laquelle la jeune psychologue se força à rester concentrée. Puis elle dirigea une petite réunion sur la gestion du stress au travail avant de remonter dans son bureau. En passant la porte, elle regarda son canapé, désirant ardemment s'y allonger pour dormir mais au même instant, son prochain rendez-vous arriva. Les coups donnés, la firent sursauter et Rachel fut prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Elle ouvrit à son visiteur et laissa Paul entrer dans la pièce.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le sofa alors que la jeune femme se repositionnait sur son fauteuil. Elle s'empara d'un dossier et commença à relire ses notes, elle n'avait absolument pas la force de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Paul aujourd'hui. Après quelques instants, le téléphone sonna. Rachel releva la tête et soupira en toussant avant de regarder Paul.

"- Excusez-moi.

Celui-ci leva la main pour lui dire de répondre.

- Allo ?

...

- Oui.

...

- Non je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est le Dr Travis qui s'occupe des violences sexuelles.

...

- Je ne suis pas habilitée pour ce genre d'expertise dû moins pas pour la brigade des moeurs.

...

- Alors appelez le Dr Young pour qu'elle vous trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

...

- Le commissaire Swan ne sera...

...

- D'accord, très bien, je serais là.

...

- Non c'est pas grave je me passerais de ma pause déjeuner.

...

- Oui c'est...

Rachel regarda le combiné du téléphone avant de raccrocher de manière sèche.

- C'est pas vrai.

Elle se massa le visage avant d'éternuer deux fois d'affiler. Elle s'empressa de se moucher alors que Paul se levait du canapé pour s'approcher du bureau. Il s'empara du téléphone sous le regard surpris de Rachel.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le jeune homme leva le doigt pour lui intimer le silence. Il attendit quelques secondes.

- Jero ?

...

- Ouais c'est Yiruma, dit, t'as besoin de la psy y paraît ?

...

- Ouais ben va falloir t'en passer.

...

- J'en ai rien à foutre, elle bosse pour la crim', pas pour les moeurs alors ta gueule.

...

- T'inquiète je gère le boss, appel Emily et écrase-toi.

...

Paul éclata de rire.

- Non...Pas aujourd'hui.

Il raccrocha avant de s'emparer de son porte feuille et jeta quelques billets sur le bureau.

- Prenez un taxi, rentrez chez vous, avaler une soupe et mettez vous au lit...On se revoit lundi.

Le jeune homme se retourna et s'apprêta à sortir mais Rachel claqua sa main sur le bureau en criant.

- NE VOUS AVISEZ PAS DE QUITTER CETTE PIECE.

Les deux jeunes gens se défièrent du regard, Rachel attrapa les billets que Paul avait posé devant elle et les balança à travers la pièce.

- Primo je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent...Deuxio pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez pour annuler mes rendez-vous de cette façon ? Vous avez le culot de vous pointer ici, deux fois par semaines en vous moquant royalement du temps que vous me faites perdre et là, vous jouez les bons samaritains parce que j'ai un rhume...Sérieusement ?...Vous allez vous asseoir et vous allez me parler...Vous allez me parler de vous, de votre colère, de votre mère, de votre père qui doit rester une énigme pour la plupart de vos collègues, vous allez me parler de ce qui rythme vos journées en dehors de votre travail, de votre relation avec Charlie Swan ou même Jared et surtout vous allez me regarder et me dire pourquoi vous continuez à venir à ces séances alors que vous en foutez complètement.

Paul se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui était à bout de souffle et se pencha légèrement pour vriller son regard au sien, en murmurant.

- Eres mi tregua." (_Vous êtes ma trêve_.)

Puis il ressortit sans un mot ni un regard de plus, laissant Rachel abassourdie.

Après cette séance catastrophique, la jeune femme s'endormie quelques minutes sur le canapé de son bureau avant de recevoir ses derniers patients l'après midi. A 18h, elle remballa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la station de métro, elle arriva chez elle en frissonnant avec toujours plus de quintes de toux. Elle passa la porte de son appartement et s'affala dans son sofa en s'enroulant dans une épaisse couverture. Quelques instants plus tard, elle fut réveillée par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Incapable de se lever, elle hurla avec le peu de voix qu'il lui restait.

"- C'est ouvert.

Estela arriva dans le salon et se pencha vers elle.

- Cariño...Je vais appelé un médecin.

- C'est juste un rhume.

- Tu as de la fièvre...Enlève-moi cette couverture, il faut que tu prennes une douche...Et tiens...Un livreur à déposé ça pour toi.

Rachel regarda sa propriétaire qui tenait un gros gobelet entre ses mains.

- J'ai rien commandé.

- Y a un mot avec."

La jeune femme s'empara de la petite carte et y lu les mots suivants :

J_ulien Foussard a dit : _

_Connaître le secret d'une personne est une force, le confier est une faiblesse. _

_Prompt Rétablissement, Paul._

... ... ... ...

**I've come to you 'cause I need a guidance to be true** (Je suis venu à vous car j'ai besoin d'un guide pour être loyal)  
**And I just don't know where I can begin** (Et je ne sais simplement pas par où je peux commencer)...  
**'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal** (Car je me sens comme un criminel)  
**And I need to be redeemed** (Et j'ai besoin d'être racheté)...  
**Heaven help me for the way I am** (Que le ciel m'aide pour la manière dont je suis)  
**Save me from these evil deeds** (Sauve-moi de ces pactes démoniaques)  
**Before I get them done** (Avant que je ne les accomplisse)  
**I know tomorrow brings the consequence** (Je sais que le lendemain apporte les conséquences)  
**At hand** (Prochainement)  
**But I keep livin' this day like** (Mais je continue de vivre ce jour comme si)  
**The next will never come** (Le suivant n'arriverait jamais)


	4. Breathe

Merci à veronicka pour ta fidélité et ta sympathie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il répte un peu le précédent mais j'avais besoin du point de vue de Paul pour pouvoir avancer, à très bientôt rosy ^^

Musique du chapitre : Anna Nalick : Breathe

"- C'est bon on a les résultats des empreintes, il s'agit de Steven Panacek...Marié, deux enfants, il travaillait comme agent immobilier. Il y a une plainte qui a été déposé contre lui il y a 10 ans pour viol mais sans aucune preuve, l'enquête a été abandonné.

- Ok allons rendre visite à Mme Panacek, on verra ce qu'elle a à nous dire.

- Non...Jared tu vas faire des recherches sur cette plainte, Embry et Leah allaient interroger la femme.

- Quoi ?...Pourquoi ?

Paul s'était levé et faisait face à son chef.

- Parce que tu as rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure avec la psy et qu'il n'est pas question que tu soit en retard pour ta première séance.

- Charlie tu plaisantes ?

- J'en ai l'air...Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Au boulot !

Le commissaire repartit dans son bureau, alors que la deuxième équipe partait pour interroger la femme du mort. Jared frappa le bras de son coéquipier qui venait de balancer ses clés dans un geste de rage.

- Allez viens on descend aux archives.

Ensembles ils descendirent jusqu'au sous sol. Paul était exaspéré par la situation mais il se gardait bien de dire quoi que ce soit compte tenu de sa situation délicate. Le duo passa environ vingt minutes à déterrer l'affaire d'agression de leur cadavre et quand ils remontèrent, le chef les attendait près de leur bureau.

- Leah a appelé, la femme était apparemment au courant de cette histoire et elle dit qu'il y a environ deux semaines, son mari a reçu des appels étranges à la maison.

- Des menaces ?

- Possible...Vous avez quoi ?

- Marta Stevens a déposé plainte pour viol et séquestration...Ils étaient ensembles à l'université et leur relation a mal tourné.

- Contactez-la.

Le chef se retourna pour regagner son bureau mais il interpella Paul juste avant, celui-ci le regarda en haussant les épaules.

- Quoi ?

- Fais en sorte que ton rendez-vous se passe bien, sinon t'auras à faire à moi."

Le jeune homme secoua la tête alors que Charlie s'enfermait dans son bureau.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Paul descendit au 5e étage, serein mais certainement pas décidé à coopérer. Il frappa à la porte et entra dans le bureau. C'était une pièce rectangulaire, très bien décorée dans les tons bruns et blancs. Puis ses yeux se portèrent sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Brune aux yeux marrons, elle semblait gracile et discrète, du haut de son mètre 70, elle paraissait gênée et impressionnée. Elle lui tendit la main pour se présenter mais Paul la contrecarra immédiatement. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse attendrir par ses belles phrases ou par son charme, parce que bon Dieu, qu'elle était belle. Et le meilleure moyen que le jeune homme trouva pour rester de marbre, était la délicatesse légendaire dont il faisait preuve !

Il s'installa dans le canapé blanc, posa ses pieds sur la table basse et plongea sa tête dans son magzine de sport pendant une heure. Il savait que Rachel n'irait pas le dénoncer au chef, elle avait sa fierté et sa réputation à préserver au sein de l'unité et d'un autre côté elle était trop timide pour le défier. Il savait d'or et déjà qu'il avait gagné.

Quand une heure plus tard il la quitta, il se sentait soulagé qu'elle ait cédé mais il se sentait aussi contrarié par son attitude, la jeune psychologue ne méritait certainement pas une telle animosité. Seulement Paul ne savait plus vraiment comment gérer des relations sociales normales. La plupart du temps il grognait et les gens s'écrasaient. Pour les femmes c'étaient un peu la même chose, il les collectionnait et ça lui allait très bien, pour ce qu'il en faisait de toute manière.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce principale de son unité, Charlie le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, sur le moment le jeune flic avait craint que Rachel ait appelé son supérieur pour se plaindre de son attitude mais c'était tout le contraire.

"- Alors t'as été sage ?

- Comme une image.

Le chef Swan grimaça.

- Ouais tu parles...Fais pas le malin Paul, c'est une fille en or, si tu l'as fait tourner en bourrique, je troue la peau, compris ?

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils.

- Tu me menaces ?

- Exactement...Maintenant remets-toi au boulot et allez m'interroger cette Marta Stevens."

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, à 19h, les membres de l'équipe de jour laissèrent la place à l'équipe de nuit et Paul regagna son quartier huppé où une de ses conqûetes d'un soir l'attendait pour l'aider à se détendre après une journée de boulot.

C'était ça sa vie, frôler les interdits sans réfléchir aux conséquences, jouer avec le feu. Paul pouvait tout se permettre ou presque. Parce qu'il était flic ? Non, sa vie était beaucoup plus complexe que ça. C'était cette partie qu'il aurait dû confier à Rachel mais pourquoi faire ? Quelles analyses pouvait-elle faire ? Quelles conclusions ? Pourquoi changer ?

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme se réveilla avec l'intime conviction que toute cette histoire de psychothérapie n'était qu'un vulgaire écran de fumé et par conséquent, il n'était pas question de changer quoi que ce soit à son comportement.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, la séance suivant fut identique à la précédente et ainsi de suite pendant trois semaines. Entre temps, le jeune homme avait découvert avec son équipe que Marta Stevens avait perprétré le meurtre de Steven Panacek avec sa tante, pour le punir de ce qu'il lui avait fait dix ans plutôt.

Puis ils avait enchaîné avec une autre affaire : celle d'une jeune femme qui c'était suicidé après une rupture douloureuse, pendant les premièrs jours l'équipe avait d'abord pensé à un meurtre mais l'ex petit ami avait été mis hors de cause et le dossier rapidement bouclée.

Dernièrement, Paul et Jared avaient été appelé d'urgence à l'hôpital général où une adolescente avait été retrouvé sur le parking après avoir été balancé d'une voiture, violée et battue pratiquement à mort, l'adolescente de 16 ans faisait partie d'une agence de mannequinat très sélecte de la grosse pomme. Le coupable avait été rapidement apréhendé, il s'agissait du photographe qui après avoir bu un peu trop d'alcool avait agressé la jeune fille, qui finalement été morte deux jours plus tard.

A la fin de cette quatrième semaine, le commissariat avait appelé Paul en plein milieu de la nuit pour une jeune femme noire d'une vingtaine d'année qu'on avait retrouvé derrière une poubelle, habillée de manière provoquante, l'équipe avait décidé de faire une enquête dans le milieu des prostitués du quartier, ce qui n'avait pas donné grand chose puisque, personne ne semblait la reconnaître.

"- Ok j'ai eu Philips du bureau des légistes, pas de fibres, pas de peau sous les ongles, par contre son estomac contenait du soja et ce qui semblait être les restes d'un steack de tofu. Il dit aussi qu'elle aurait fait des U.V et sa pédicure est fraîche.

- C'est pas le shéma classique d'une prostitué, sauf si c'était une escorte.

- Elle s'entretenait ça veut peut être dire que ce n'est pas une prostitué.

- Dans ce cas faut qu'on reprenne les infos depuis le début. Y faut qu'on aille faire un tour au refuge où elle était bénévole.

- On ira quand tu reviendras de ta séance.

- Dis à Leah de recontacter les parents pour voir s'ils auraient pas oubliés de nous parler d'un truc."

Jared fit signe à son coéquipier, puis Paul quitta le hall pour gagner le 5e étage.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il prit le temps de souffler avant de frapper. Les séances étaient de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Paul avait de plus en plus envie de se confier à Rachel, surtout depuis l'affaire de la jeune adolescente qu'on avait balancé devant l'hôpital, les affaires s'enchaînaient les unes derrières les autres à un rythme très soutenu. Même s'il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec ce qu'on lui imposait, il devait avouer que la présence de la jeune femme l'apaisait. C'était assez reposant de monter ici après l'agitation qui régnait dans les bureaux. Parfois il se prenait à l'observer discrètement, il l'a trouvé belle et intriguante. Il aimait lorsqu'elle mâchouillait son stylo, lorsqu'elle lissait inlassablement une page, il rêvait de savoir ce que contenait ses pensées lorsqu'elle fronçait les sourcils ou qu'elle soupirait. Il savait que ce genre d'attirance n'avait pas sa place dans ce bureau mais il se répétait que ça n'avait aucune incidence puisqu'il savait qu'il ne franchirait jamais cette limite.

Il frappa à la porte et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Rachel méconnaissable. Elle toussa fortement et se poussa pour le laisser entrer, elle avait les yeux rouges et cernés, les nez qui coulait et semblait fièvreuse et pourtant il l'a trouvé toujours aussi belle. Paul se laissa tomber sur le canapé et sortit son magazine de sport en jetant un coup d'oeil à la jeune psychologue de temps en temps. Il l'apercevait, luttant contre la fatigue, se mouchant régulièrement et toussant fortement. Il grogna intérieurement car il ne comprenait pas pouquoi elle était là, elle aurait dû être chez elle à se reposer. Il ne savait pourquoi il ressentait ce genre de chose à son égard, il avait une envie folle de prendre soin d'elle et de la protéger et c'était ridicule car ça faisait partie de la limite qu'il ne devait pas franchir avec elle. Leur relation était professionnelle et elle devait le restait.

Le téléphone sonna et la jeune femme décrocha après avoir regardé Paul pour s'excuser. Lorsqu'il l'entendit parler de la brigade des moeurs, sa mâchoire se serra car il détestait ces types comme la peste. Une bande de macho, pour la plupart fumeurs et gros dragueurs qui se foutaient des victimes comme des criminels. Leur unité était diriger par un inspecteur viscelard Antonio Jero, 32 ans et pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Rachel céda à la demande qu'on lui faisait avant de renoncer à sa pause déjeuner et là Paul enragea pour de bon. Lorsque la jeune femme raccrocha, Paul l'observa se masser le visage avant d'éternuer une fois de plus, elle semblait épuisée et il n'était pas question que quelqu'un d'autre abuse de sa gentillesse. Le jeune inspecteur se leva et s'empara du téléphone.

"- Brigade des moeurs ?

- Jero ?

- C'est moi.

- Ouais c'est Yiruma, dit, t'as besoin de la psy y paraît ?

- J'ai une évaluation sur une victime de viol lors d'un raccolage.

- Ouais ben va falloir t'en passer.

- Fais pas chier Paul j'ai personne d'autre sous la main

- J'en ai rien à foutre, elle bosse pour la crim', pas pour les moeurs alors ta gueule.

- C'est une première évaluation pour un interrogatoire, Swan m'a dit que c'était bon.

- T'inquiète je gère le boss, appel Emily et écrase-toi.

- Tu te la tape c'est ça ?

Paul éclata de rire.

- Non...Pas aujourd'hui."

Satisfait de lui, il raccrocha avant de donner quelques billets à Rachel en lui intimant l'ordre de rentrer chez elle.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'elle prendrait son geste comme une insulte. Elle balança les billets à travers la pièce en hurlant. Elle voulait qu'il lui parle, qu'il se confie à elle, qu'il lui parle de sa vie, de ses parents, de son travail mais comment...Comment pouvait-il mettre des mots sur ce qu'il vivait au quotidien ? C'était tellement difficile, dès qu'il essayait de parler, il se sentait vulnérable alors pourquoi insister ?

Mais lorsqu'elle le regarda à bout de souffle, malade et si fragile, lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi il était là alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, il sentit ses barrières se briser. Il s'approcha d'elle, le coeur battant, le souffle court, ne voulant rien révéler mais pourtant la vérité était là.

C'était sa trêve.

La pause qu'il voulait conserver dans son quotidien cahotique, c'était sa bouffée d'oxygène même s'ils ne se parlaient pas, parce que sa présence le rassurait et l'apaisait.

Il se retrouva dans le couloir, le corps frissonnant et les idées chamboulées. Il remonta travailler et tenta vainement de se concentrer sur le dossier qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

En quittant le commissariat en fin de soirée, il passa par la boutique d'un traiteur de luxe près de chez lui et commanda un bol de soupe aux légumes qu'il fit livrer chez Rachel. C'était sa manière de s'excusez et peut être repartir sur de bonnes bases, du moins il l'espérait.

Cette nuit là il ne dormit pas beaucoup, préoccupé par ses doutes et ses sentiments. Etait-il prêt à changer ? Etait-il prêt à risquer sa place ? Il aimait être flic et c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait accepter cette thérapie mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se plier aux règles sauf qu'aujourd'hui il en ressentait le besoin.

Mais était-il prêt ?

... ... ... ...

**No one can find the rewind button** (_Personne ne peut trouver le bouton de rembobinage_)  
**So cradle your head in your hands And breathe** (_Alors pose ta tête délicatement entre tes mains et respire_)...  
**There's a light at each end of this tunnel** (_Il y a une lumière à chaque sortie d'un tunnel_)...  
**Just breathe** (_Respire simplement_)


	5. Double Game

Petit cadeau parce que j'ignore si je pourrais poster la suite la semaine prochaine bisous ^^

Musique du chapitre : Christophe Willem : Double Je

"- Si vous aviez vu la façon dont ils me regardaient.

- Quelle façon ?

- Comme s'ils me jugeaient.

- Ils vous ont fait des remarques désobligeantes ?

- Non.

- Alors comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'ils vous jugeaient ?

- A la façon dont ils me regardaient !

- Le regard est une donnée subjective Austin, chaque personne peut en faire une interprétation personnelle.

- Je n'y retournerais pas.

- Vous vous êtes sentis mal à l'aise parce que c'était nouveau, vous devriez persévérer.

Rachel regarda sa montre et haussa les soucils.

- La séance est terminée, on reprendra ça vendredi."

Austin quitta le bureau et la jeune psychologue termina de prendre ses notes. Après avoir passé le week end à se remettre de son rhume grâce aux bons soins d'Estela, Rachel arriva au bureau en se sentant beaucoup mieux. Elle avait commencé par une réunion de travail avant de recevoir l'officier Austin Malark qui, visiblement, n'avait été très emballé par les alcooliques anonymes. Elle appréhendait maintenant la venue de Paul, surtout au vu de ce qui c'était passé vendredi dernier. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas le sens de son geste, peut être qu'il n'y avait aucune signification après tout. Mais son comportement l'intriguait au plus haut point et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

Rachel regarda sa montre et soupira, il était en retard. Peut être avait-il renoncé. Il avait cité une phrase de Froussard qui disait que confier un secret était une marque de faiblesse. Etait-ce réellement comme ça qu'il percevait ces entretiens ? Rachel se pencha sur ses notes prise lors de la réunion de ce matin ne s'attendant plus à le voir arriver. Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un frapper contre la porte. Paul entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'un polo blanc et d'un jean, le visage fermé, les mâchoires serrées comme à son habitude. Il resta adossé à la porte, regardant la jeune femme, septique sur la manière de l'aborder. Il se racla la gorge et soupira pour reprendre ses esprits.

"- Désolé j'ai pas vu l'heure.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules décidant de jouer la carte de l'indifférence, le prenant peut être à son propre jeu. Elle leva la main et désigna le canapé.

- Vous connaissez le chemin.

Paul se dirigea vers le sofa et s'y installa en posant les coudes sur ses genoux. Rachel l'observa quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Vous avez oublié votre magazine ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et vrilla son regard au sien.

- Je suis parti précipitemment.

La psychologue pouffa de rire.

- Hum ça va être long trois quart d'heure.

Paul grimaça.

- Votre rhume ça va mieux ?

- Oui.

Rachel hésita un peu, elle soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

- Merci pour le gobelet de soupe mais vous n'auriez pas dû.

Le jeune inspecteur arqua un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que ça dépasse la relation soignant/soigné ?

- En quelques sortes.

Rachel reporta son attention sur ses notes alors que Paul continuait à l'observer.

- Vous n'avez pas meilleure mine pour autant...Vous travaillez trop.

La psychologue esquissa un sourire sans relever la tête.

- C'est à moi que vous dites ça alors que vous passez le plus clair de votre temps ici ?

- Comment vous le savez ?

- J'ai mes sources.

- Charlie vous a donné des infos supplémentaires ?

- Un peu oui.

- Travailler c'est tout ce que je sais faire.

- A trop travailler on en perd son objectivité.

- Pas moi.

- Vous croyez être le meilleur ?

- Je sais ce que je vaux en tant que flic.

- Personne ne remet en cause vos compétences.

- Alors dites moi pourquoi je suis là.

- Parce que vous avez un caractère à chier et que c'est incompatible avec votre travail. Personne ne devrait avoir à le subir et surtout pas vos collègues.

- Je les ai toujours respecté.

- Vous ne respectez personne, pas même vous.

- Vous avez tord.

Rachel releva la tête un éclat de défi dans le regard, ce qui déstabilisa Paul.

- Vous croyez ? Dites-moi où est votre respect lorsque vous agressez un détenu ? Où est votre respect lorsque vous obligez vos coéquipiers à mentir pour vous ? Où est votre respect lorsque vous arrivez en retard à l'une de mes séances ? Le respect est une donnée qui vous est étrangère, ça demande de la déférence, du dépassement de soi et vous en êtes tout à fait incapable.

Le coeur de Rachel palpitait durement dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'en face, Paul était tendu, les poings serrés par la colère. Comment osait-elle lui faire une leçon de morale ?

- Je me suis excusez pour mon retard.

- C'est justement ça le problème. Trop d'excuse et pas de changement.

- Je ne veux pas changer quoi que ce soit.

- Alors vous aviez raison dans ce cas.

La jeune femme se leva de son fauteuil, s'empara de son sac et de son manteau avant de se diriger vers la porte sous le regard abasourdi de Paul.

- Ces séances ne servent à rien."

Rachel sortie en claquant la porte et une fois dans le couloir, elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Son corps trembla mais ce n'était pas de la peur, ce n'était pas non plus de la colère, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre son état. Elle descendit rapidement au rez de chaussé et sortie du bâtiment pour se ballader et s'aérer un peu dans le quartier.

Après trois quart d'heure de promenade, elle regagna les bureaux de la police et au moment où elle attandait l'arrivée de l'ascenceur, son portable sonna lui annonçant un message. Cétait Charlie qui lui demandait de venir rapidement le voir. Elle monta jusqu'au sixième étage et entra dans la grande pièce carrée composée de bureaux les uns en face des autres. Au fond ce trouvait une plus grande partie, vitrée, c'était le bureau du chef Swan. A droite, il y avait d'autres portes, c'était pour la plupart des salles d'interrogatoire. En arrivant, elle croisa Jared qui esquissa un sourire.

"- Bonjour Rachel vous allez bien ?

- Oui et vous même ?

- Je vais bien, c'est une peu l'effervescence ici.

- Je vois ça.

Plusieurs agents de police courraient d'un bureau à un autre, parlant fort, décrochant ou raccrochant les téléphones qui n'arrêtaient pas de sonner.

- Comment vont Kim et votre fils ?

- Ils vont bien, c'est l'anniversaire de Julian dans deux semaines.

- Quatre ans c'est ça ?

- Oui j'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà un an qu'il va à l'école.

- Et ça se passe bien ?

- Oui mieux qu'on ne l'avait espéré.

- Tant mieux...Charlie voulait me voir, vous savez pourquoi ?

- Oui c'est pour l'affaire de la jeune afro-américaine qu'on a retrouvé dans Time Square, mais le chef est parti déjeuner à l'instant, vous devriez voir ça avec Paul, il est dans la salle n°2.

Rachel soupira.

- Ok merci."

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle la plus éloignée de l'entrée, elle respira profondément avant de frapper. Une voix forte et dure lui intima d'entrée. Elle poussa la porte et aperçue Paul, confortablement installé sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table, tenant une série de documents entre les mains. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune femme sur le seuil.

"- Charlie est parti déjeuner.

- Je sais mais Jared m'a dit de venir vous voir.

Le jeune inspecteur arqua un sourcil en grimaçant.

- Ouais...Venez vous asseoir.

Rachel se déplaça jusqu'à la table et s'installa sur la chaise en face de l'inspecteur qui se redressa.

- Alors pourquoi je suis là ?

- Charlie pense que vous pourriez nous aider avec l'affaire sur laquelle on bosse actuellement. Il voudrait que vous établissiez un profil concernant le tueur.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

- Ben c'est le moment où jamais. Le Dr Young pense que vous êtes prête et le boss ne jure que par vous alors...

En voyant la panique dans les yeux de la jeune femme, Paul s'empressa d'ajouter.

- C'est juste un exercice technique pour nous aiguiller un peu, on a déjà pas mal d'info qui nous ont permis de faire la chronologie des évènements...Maintenant puisque vous semblez si maligne, montrez-moi à quel point vous êtes douée.

Rachel grimaça comprenant qu'il se moquait de son attitude lors de leur précédente entrevue. Paul lui tendit un bloc note, un stylo et un gros dossier cartonné.

- Tracy Henserson, jeune afro-américaine de 20 ans, retrouvée morte étranglée et asphyxiée par un sac plaqtique dans Time Square. Elle était habillée de manière provoquante, on a d'abord pensé que c'était une prostituée mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle vient d'une famille aisée et aimante, elle faisait des études en biologie et du bénévolat dans un refuge pour SDF. Aucun suspect en vue. Son petit ami est clean. On a enquété du côté des filles du quartiers et on a obtenu le témoignage de Loretta Davis, une mexicaine qui c'est faite agressée il y a un peu plus d'un an, même mode opératoire, du coup c'est là dessus qu'on a planché et on a trouvé ça.

Paul lui tendit un autre dossier.

- Je vous préviens c'est assez glauque.

A l'intérieur se trouvait de multiples photos, certaines en noir et blanc, d'autres en couleurs, les plus anciennes remontaient aux années 80, elles montraient le corps de femmes étendues sur le bitume, les yeux ouverts pour la plupart, elles semblaient figées comme des poupées de cires. Rachel haussa les sourcils en les regardant.

- Un tueur en série ?

- Apparemment, tous les comptes rendus sont là. Lisez-les et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, faut essayer de faire un lien entre chacune d'elle.

- Ok."

Au moment où Rachel commença à feuilleter le dossier, son estomac gargouilla fortement, lui rappelant ainsi d'avoir oublié de déjeuner. Elle leva les yeux vers Paul et grimaça une excuse alors que ses joues s'empourpraient. Elle essaya alors de détourner la conversation.

"- Il manque la photo du dossier de l'année 86.

Paul soupira et se leva.

- Je vais aller voir Jared, c'est lui qui a tout rangé...Continuez.

Le jeune inspecteur sorti de la pièce et s'éclipsa pendant 20 min. Rachel était tellement absorbée par ses recherches, qu'elle ne remarqua même par son absence. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte, Rachel se détourna du tableau sur lequel elle travaillait, après avoir regarder sa montre.

- Vous en avez mis du...Temps...

Elle l'observa stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait, Paul se tenait près de la porte avec plusieurs sachets de nourriture entre les mains.

- Chinois ?

Il s'avança et déposa les paquets sur la table.

- C'est le meilleur de la ville et j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez faim, vous auriez du dire que vous n'aviez pas déjeuné.

Rachel esquissa un sourire.

- C'était pas important.

- La nourriture y a que ça de vrai.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui en souriant.

- Gourmand ?

Sur le moment, il ressemblait à un gamin, il souriait et ses yeux pétillaient.

- C'est l'un de mes péchés.

- Après la colère et l'orgueil, je suppose ?

- Très drôle.

Le jeune inspecteur lui désigna le dossier alors qu'ils commençaient à manger.

- Vous avez trouvé quelques choses ?

- Je pense que oui.

Rachel tourna le tableau vers Paul pour qu'il découvre ce qu'elle avait fait. Celui-ci équarquilla les yeux en découvrant les photos des victimes alignées les unes après les autres, on aurait dit qu'elles se tenaient la main. Paul se tourna vers Rachel stupéfait.

- Je crois avoir compris la signification de tout ça.

La jeune femme s'approcha du tableau et posa son doigt sur les photos. Elle parcourue la ligne imaginaire qui semblait les relier.

- Il essaye de tisser un lien entre elles comme si finalement ce n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Ce sont toutes des prostituées âgées de 20 à 30 ans. En y réfléchissant bien je pense que c'est le titre qu'il essaye de tuer.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'attaque pas la femme, il attaque la prostituée. C'est ce qu'elle représente qui ne lui plait pas. Il n'y a aucune hésitation dans son geste, c'est juste une haine libérée, le fait de mettre un sac plastique sur la tête prouve qu'il n'a pas de limite.

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça le touche de près. Peut être qu'il a connu quelqu'un qui se prostituait, peut être même que c'est une prostituée, ça serait dans ce cas une façon pour elle de se libérer d'un poids et peut être de se purifier.

- Non ça peut pas être une femme. Le témoin qu'on a interrogé : Loretta Davis disait que son agresseur avait une sacrée force et qu'il était grand. Il a eu assez de poigne pour passer derrière elle et la maintenir sous son bras pour l'étrangler.

- Comment il a fait ?

Paul fronça les sourcils puis Rachel s'avança vers lui et lui tourna le dos.

- Montrez-moi comment il a fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de comprendre comment il s'y prend pour savoir ce que ça signifie.

L'inspecteur soupira avant de se rapprocher de la psychologue. Elle semblait fragile face à lui, il la dépassait largement et lorsqu'il leva les mains pour entourer sa tête, son corps trembla.

- Il la maintenu d'un bras et lui a glissé le sac plastique sur la tête de l'autre main avant de serrer.

- Comment ?

Paul se rapprocha encore et son corps heurta celui de la jeune femme, un de ses bras se glissa autour de sa tête et l'autre autour de son cou et il mima l'étranglement.

- Comme ça.

- Mais bien sûr.

Rachel se détourna, elle était si proche de lui que lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son nez frôla l'arrête de son menton. Elle se racla la gorge et recula.

- Je sais qui c'est.

Paul se massa la nuque en rigolant.

- On ne joue pas au cluedo.

- C'est pareil, réfléchissez à sa manière de l'étrangler...Est-ce que ce geste ne vous rappel rien ?

- Pas vraiment, ça devrait ?

- Oui...Souvenez-vous de la déposition de Loretta. Elle disait qu'elle avait été ébloui par une forte lumière, probablement une lampe torche. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait même pas aperçu son ombre car elle dû se protéger les yeux en mettant sa main sur le côté, comme ça.

Rachel leva sa main et mima le geste de Loretta.

- La plupart des gens tiennent leur lampe torche le poignet vers le bas or là, la seule manière qu'il a eu de l'éblouir de cette façon c'est de tenir sa lampe le poignet vers le haut...Comme ça.

Paul se redressa rapidement regardant la psychologue abassourdie.

- C'est un flic.

- Apparemment et si on en juge par le travail de ces victimes, je dirais qu'il a forcément un accès facilité et donc on peut supposer qu'il a fait ou qu'il fait partie de...

- La brigade des moeurs.

Rachel haussa les sourcils.

- C'est une hypothèse, il faudrait creuser.

- Oui mais pourquoi Tracy Henderson ? Elle n'a pas le même profile.

- Là je ne sais pas.

- Travaillez dessus, je vais voir Jared pour qu'il trouve des infos sur les moeurs.

Une heure plus tard, Paul entra dans le bureau, Rachel releva la tête de ses notes et fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune flic enfiler sa veste.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- J'ai pas encore de lien concernant Tracy mais j'y travail et vous ?

- On part faire un tour aux moeurs, je vous tiens au courant, si jamais y a quoi que ce soit, Embry reste là.

- Ok."

Rachel esquissa un sourire alors que Paul sortait.

Deux heures plus tard, Embry annonça que Paul et Jared revenaient avec un suspect. La jeune femme sortie du bureau et suivi l'inspecteur Call jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Derrière la vitre sans teint la jeune femme aperçue Paul et Jared assis en face d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, grand, musclé, le regard vidé de toutes expressions. La psychologue se tourna vers Embry.

"- Qui est-ce ?

- Peter Ridley, les gars ont obtenu un mandat d'arrêt express.

- Comment ils savent que c'est lui ?

- Antonio Jero dirige les moeurs, il a fait un deal avec Paul, il lui a filé le dossier de tout ces gars et celui de Ridley disait qu'il y a 10 ans, il a été arrêté pour violence faite sur une femme qu'il a prise pour une prostituée mais y a pas eu de suite.

La jeune femme observa les deux inspecteurs commencer l'interrogatoire, alors que le chef Swan arrivait.

- 36 meurtres depuis le début des années 80, c'est pas rien. C'est sûr que c'était facile pour toi, personne n'aurait jamais soupçonné un flic, accès privilégié, pouvoir, c'est ça qui te fais kiffer ?

- Tu crois tout comprendre Yiruma mais laisse-moi te dire que t'est un amateur qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

- Donc t'avoue ?

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Rachel grogna.

- C'est pas la bonne méthode Paul.

Charlie fronça les sourcils en regardant la jeune femme alors que Jared et Paul poursuivaient l'interrogatoire.

- On a retrouvé des traces de latex sous les ongles de Loretta Davis et la façon dont tu les étrangles...

- Hep hep, suposition égale présomption d'innocence.

Rachel soupira.

- Il ne balancera rien comme ça.

Charlie se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec fracas. Ses deux inspecteurs se tournèrent vers lui.

- Dehors tous les deux...C'est un ordre.

Les deux flics se levèrent alors que Charlie faisait signe à Rachel d'entrer.

- Ne jouez pas à la fille téméraire compris ?

Le commissaire referma la porte derrière elle alors que Paul grognait.

- T'es malade ou quoi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Elle a raison, il ne vous dira rien.

- Tu nous as pas vraiment laissé le temps de le cuisiner.

- C'est un flic, il sait comment ça marche, il est pas con.

- On sait tous que c'est lui, il a pas le choix que d'avouer.

- Bien sûr que c'est lui et il sait qu'on la découvert mais rien ne l'oblige à coopérer et fermes-là un peu, c'est moi le boss !

Le groupe se retourna et aperçut Rachel qui venait de s'asseoir en face de Ridley, la jeune femme trembla et essaya de contenir son émotion.

- Vous n'êtes pas flic.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai pas l'allure ?

- Vous êtes trop frêle et trop belle.

- Je suis psychologue.

- Vous êtes là pour me faire avouer ?

- Non, j'essaye de comprendre qui vous êtes.

- Pourquoi vous voulez devenir profiler ?

- Non je n'ai pas cette prétention, je préfère venir en aide à l'autre côté de la barrière.

- Les flics sont tous tarés.

Rachel pouffa de rire.

- Quelques uns oui et vous ?

- Je ne fais pas exception à la règle, on voit des choses horribles que très peu de gens seraient capables de supporter. C'est normal que certains d'entre nous, craquent.

- Vous avez déjà craqué ?

- Pour moi c'est différent.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis passé à travers les mailles du filet mais j'étais déjà pourri avant d'arriver.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez connu une fille qui vous a fait souffrir ? C'était une prostituée ? Ou peut être votre mère ?

Ridley fixa son regard au sien en esquissant un sourire qui glaça le sang de Rachel. En voyant la tête satisfaite du suspect, Paul fronça les sourcils alors que Jared sifflait.

- La vache !

- Comment ça se passait Peter ? Elle vous laissait seul à la maison ou alors elle ramenait ses clients chez vous ? Vous les entendiez la nuit ? Est-ce que vous même êtes le fruit de son travail ?

Paul grogna en serrant les poings.

- Le pousse pas à bout.

- Vous étiez complice avec votre mère mademoiselle ?

Rachel baissa la tête et soupira.

- Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais 6 ans, j'ai très peu de souvenirs avec elle.

- Désolé.

La jeune femme fit une petite grimaça.

- Quels souvenirs conservez-vous de votre mère Peter ?

- J'en ai qu'un seul, le plus important de tous, celui des biscuits.

- Expliquez-moi.

- Quand j'arrivais devant la maison et que le pot de biscuits était sur les marches du perron, ça voulait dire que je ne pouvait pas rentrer, ça pouvait durer toute le journée et toute la nuit, aussi bien en hiver qu'en été. j'ai passé les 15 premières années de ma vie assis sur ces marches, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise stop.

Ridley se leva et désigna la première photo sur le tableau, il suivit du doigt chaque clichés et esquissa un sourire.

- Je lui ai dit stop 35 fois.

- 36...

- Non, celle-là...

Il désigna la photo du corps de Tracy.

- C'est pas moi."

Quelques minutes plus tard le groupe était réuni dans la pièce principale.

"- On a pas besoin de ses aveux pour l'inculper, le mode opératoire est le même, on le boucle et point barre.

Jared feuilletait les différents dossiers.

- On devrait appeler l'assitant du proc'.

- Moi je pense qu'il dit la vérité, le rituel est le même mais pourquoi il mentirait ? Il sait déjà qu'il sera inculpé et qu'il risque la peine de mort, quel est son intêret ?

- Nous emmerder.

Rachel fronça les sourcils en face de Paul, alors que Leah regardait les différentes photos.

- On est peut être passé à côté de quelque chose.

- Oh non pitié pas de solidarité féminine.

- Arrête tes conneries Paul, Rachel a raison c'est peut être trop évident.

- Mais vous rigolez ou quoi ? Ce type a tué de sang froid 35 personnes alors une de plus ou de moins.

- Vous avez tous suivis le séminaire du FBI sur la manie des tueurs...Souvenez-vous de la différence entre la manière et la signature...La manière c'est comment opére le criminel, la signature c'est ce qui distingue les criminels qui suivent le même procéder...

- Un copieur ? C'est un peu tirer par les cheveux non ?

La jeune psychologue se leva et arpenta la pièce avant de se tourner vers Charlie.

- C'est pas lui...Il a commis des meurtres en réponse à la souffrance que lui a infligé sa mère. Il tue pour la punir et pour se libérer, ce qui émane de son geste montre qu'il ne peut éprouver le moindre remord, en fait il exacerbe sa colère quand il attaque. Et n'oubliez pas une chose, il agresse la prostituée pas la femme, c'est l'image qu'elle renvoit qui le rend violent...

La jeune femme s'arrêta.

- Mais oui...C'est ça...

Paul soupira en levant les mains au ciel.

- Quoi encore ? Son père le battait ? Les psy sont tous les mêmes.

Charlie grogna fortement avant de coller une claque derrière la tête de son inspectreur.

- Ferme-là bordel.

- Tracy Henderson n'était pas une prostitué...

Embry leva un doigt à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

- Oui mais ça ne prouve rien, étant donné que Ridley a déjà agressé une femme qui n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, il y a 10 ans.

- Non ça ne colle pas...Tracy était une bonne élève, aimée de tous et là, elle s'est retrouvée dans Time Square, habillée comme une salope, vous trouvez ça logique? On a voulu casser son image, on a voulu la dégrader...Comme si on voulait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être une moins que rien, indigne de ce qu'elle pouvait montrer aux autres. Peut être que quelqu'un a eu honte d'elle, peut être que quelqu'un voulez qu'elle disparaisse parce qu'elle prenait trop place et le seule moyen dans ce cas, c'était de la rendre différente.

- Qui aurait été assez dingue pour faire une chose pareille, Tracy était bien intégrée partout.

- Son petit ami ?

Leah secoua la tête.

- Non il est clean, il a été plutôt coopérant d'ailleurs.

Embry rigola.

- Ouais un peu trop, il nous a sortis le numéro de son meilleur pote de la poche de sa veste avant même qu'on ait fini de le lui demander.

Paul se tourna vers son coéquipier.

- T'as dit quoi là ?

- Que son alibi tient la route, il était avec son meilleur pote toute la soirée.

- Tu te promènes avec le numéro de ton meilleur ami dans la poche toi ?

Leah rigola.

- Moi je connais celui de ma meilleure amie par coeur.

Paul haussa les sourcils et Rachel leva la main.

- Suspicion égale vérification...

La jeune femme regarda sa montre.

- Bon j'ai encore des patients à voir, tenez-moi au courant.

Charlie se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête.

- C'est du très bon boulot fillette merci.

Rachel esquissa un sourire.

- De rien.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner.

- Oh j'allais oublié un détail.

Le groupe releva la tête vers elle et Rachel se dirigea vers Paul qui s'était ré-installé à son bureau. Elle se pencha vers lui, une main posé sur la table, le regard fier et dûr à la fois, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. Sa voix était posée, à peine murmurée.

- Ne vous avisez plus jamais d'être en retard à l'une de mes séances, je ne suis pas à votre disposition, c'est compris ?

Elle claqua un morceau de papier devant lui.

- Voici votre prochain rendez-vous.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, sentant son coeur trembler, ils se défièrent du regard un instant, sans prononcer un mot avant que la jeune psychologue ne se redresse avec fierté en murmurant à son oreille.

- Bonne fin de journée, inspecteur."

Rachel esquissa un sourire puis sortie sous le regard ébahi de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

... ... ... ...

**Ouii , quand je s'rai grand ça s'ra facile**  
**Enfin je saurai qui je suis**  
**Oui mais,**  
**En attendant je me défile**  
**C'est vrai ...**  
**Je me dérobe et je me file**  
**Je pleure, je ris, j'ai peur, envie je sais !...**

**A qui la faute ? je suis l'un et l'autre**  
**Double jeu**


	6. Pulsation And Thrill

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère sera apprécié. Merci à **Dangerous-Stupidity** pour avoir pris le temps de commenter, j'espère à bientôt ^^ et merci surtout à **Veronicka**, ma plus fidèle lectrice, les confrontations entre Paul et Rachel seront de plus en plus intense, qui va gagner telle est la grande question ^^ En ce qui concerne les fans de Paul et le manque de review, j'ignore où ils se sont égarés mais comme je ne cours pas après c'est pas grave. Allez bonne semaine à tous le monde bisous Rosy =)_

_Petite info quand même, j'avais oublié de le préciser : pour les affaires dont s'occupe la brigade criminelle, je me suis aidée de certains épisodes de New York Unité Spéciale, parce que j'avoue que c'est pas trop mon rayon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas._

... ... ... ...

Musique du chapitre : feat Nicole Scherzinger : Come To Me.

"- Personne ne va vous interner sous prétexte que vous avez passé la nuit à ranger la cuisine.

- J'ai nettoyé le frigo huit fois !

Rachel grimaça avant de poursuivre. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi qu'elle s'entretenait avec Kristin. La jeune femme essayait tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à sa patiente que ses troubles du comportement était la résultante de son traumatisme passé et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se libère de ses angoisses.

- Où en êtes vous de vos séances de sport ?

- J'ai arrêté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que ça ne me convenait pas, le footing et le step non, désolé mais c'est pas mon truc.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi des séances si intensives ? Vous auriez pu choisir quelque chose de plus doux comme le yoga, faites de la relaxation ou de la méditation...

- Vous croyez vraiment que ça pourrait m'aider ?

- Dans un premier temps il faudrait déjà que vous soyez moins stressée et donc oui je pense que faire du sport pourrait vous aider, reste à trouver lequel.

La psychologue arracha un post-it et nota une adresse pour Kristin.

- Essayez cette salle de sport, elle propose des séances de relaxation assez intéressante. Il faut vous détendre, ce sera le seul moyen pour que vous puissiez dormir d'un sommeil reposant. Evitez de regarder la télé après 20h, ne mangez pas...

- Trop sucré trop salé et surtout pas de boisson excitantes, oui je sais.

La patiente de Rachel soupira et se massa le visage.

- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous même, tout ne va pas se régler en un claquement de doigt. Vous avez déjà fait d'énormes progrés, vous arrivez à sortir de chez vous, il y a encore un an, vous ne pouviez pas passez la porte.

- Je sais mais justement, j'ai tellement avancé que je voudrais maintenant que tout soit fini.

- Soyez patiente ça viendra, ne précipitez pas les choses, vos T.O.C sont le reflet de votre inconscient qui a trouvé un autre moyen de vous emprisonner dans le souvenir de votre agression. Votre corps ne subit plus les effets de la peur comme avant, vous pouvez sortir de chez vous, votre mari peut vous toucher, du coup qu'est-ce qu'il vous reste ? Une angoisse qui se traduit par une obsession du ménage. C'est une résultante comme une autre, ça n'a rien de stupide et personne ne vous en tient rigueur.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre et ajouta quelques notes sur son bloc de papier.

- La séance est terminée...Essayez de prendre rendez-vous dans cette salle de sport et on en reparle la semaine prochaine.

- Merci."

Rachel esquissa un sourire et raccompagna Kristin jusqu'à la porte.

La pluie tombait durement sur la ville depuis le début de la matinée et ça ne semblait pas vouloir s'améliorer avec la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul patient à voir et la jeune femme pourrait enfin rentrer chez elle afin de se détendre dans un bon bain chaud et moussant. La journée avait été particulièrement pénible, entrecoupée de réunion de dernières minutes et ses cours à la fac sur lesquels elle avait pris du retard, la jeune femme avait l'impression que les jours n'étaient pas assez long pour lui permettre de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Rachel s'installa à son bureau et griffona quelques notes sur le dossier de Kristin au même moment quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

"- Entrez.

Paul s'avança dans le bureau et Rachel lui désigna le canapé. Il ne s'était pas revu depuis que la jeune femme avait travaillé avec son équipe sur l'affaire de Time Square. Le jeune inspecteur s'installa dans le canapé et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Rachel le regarda un instant et soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son placard. Il haussa les sourcils en la voyant revenir vers lui et jeter un magazine de sport sur la table basse. Paul secoua la tête et Rachel resta debout devant lui, les bras croisés.

- A moins que vous n'ayez envie de me faire la conversation.

- Je suis censé vous dire quoi ? Comment se passaient mes journées à l'école ? Qu'est-ce que cuisinait ma mère le dimanche à midi ?

- Comment c'est passé votre semaine ?

Paul croisa son regard et serra les mâchoires avant de soupirer et de hausser les sourcils.

- Rien de bien palpitant, un cambriolage qui mal tourné, un accident de voiture avec délit de fuite...C'était plutôt calme bizarrement.

- On dirait que ça vous a plutôt ennuyé.

- Non...C'est juste que...Y a pas juste milieu, soit c'est le chao total soit c'est d'une banalité à faire peur.

- Qu'est-ce vous préférez ?

- Rentrez chez moi en me disant qu'on a tout résolu et qu'on n'a pas perdu notre journée, quelque soit l'importance d'une affaire.

- Est-ce que vous arrivez à vous en détacher une fois chez vous ?

Paul esquissa un sourire.

- Tout est dans le sac de sable et la musique qui passe.

- C'est votre échapatoire ?

- Avec une bonne bière oui.

- Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

- Intéressée ?

Rachel secoua la tête.

- Soyez sérieux.

Paul rigola.

- Je le suis.

- Non...Vous vous moquez toujours autant de ces séances, je ne suis pas dupe de votre jeu mais dites-vous bien qu'en ce qui me concerne, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

- Alors c'est ça ?...On joue ?...Quel est enjeu Rachel ?

Paul se releva du canapé pour lui faire face en vrillant son regard au sien, la jeune femme sentit son corps trembler.

- Vous ne pourrez pas toujours vous cacher derrière vos secrets, votre éternelle assurance et votre côté charmeur qui vous ramène une fille différente chaque soir.

- Vous croyez tout savoir.

- Non...Je n'ai pas la prétention de vous connaître bien au contraire...Mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'avec autant lacune dans votre vie, vous ne pouvez pas être quelqu'un qui s'attache à une autre personne, vous n'y connaissez absolument rien...Vous êtes flatteur, vous savez vous mettre en avant, un regard, un sourire et quoi ? Elles vous suivent pour le prestige et après ? Votre tableau de chasse peut éventuellement impressionner les gens mais au final qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ?

- Une liberté totale...Donc pas d'emmerde.

- Ce mode de vie ne dure qu'un temps Paul.

- Je devrais rentrer dans le moule pour faire comme tous le monde ? Me marier, avoir des gosses, une maison avec un chien, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à assumer quoi que ce soit, je ne demande rien à personne et personne ne me demande rien.

- Sauf votre père.

Paul serra les mâchoires et lança un regard dur et froid à la jeune femme qui resta de marbre.

- Ça c'est une case qu'on va sauter.

Il contourna la table basse et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée pour apercevoir la ville noyé sous les trombes d'eau, éclairée par les lumières des buldings aux alentours.

- A un moment donné il faudra bien que vous m'en parliez.

- Pourquoi ? Vous pensez qu'il est responsable de tous mes maux ? C'est classique de la part des psy, en général si vous êtes pourri c'est à cause de vos parents.

- Ils tracent un trait dans notre enfance qui résonne dans notre vie d'adulte.

- Mon père n'a rien tracé à part un code génétique dont je me serais bien passé...Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

- Vous êtes plus proche de Charlie...Est-ce que c'est lui qui a tracé votre enfance ?

Paul se retourna vers elle pour la regarder.

- Charlie a fait ce que mon enfoiré de père n'a pas su faire...Il le fait depuis 28 ans.

- Il vous aime comme son fils.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête.

- L'amour est une donnée subjective.

- C'est un terme qui vous dérange ?

- Ça ne régit rien, ce n'est qu'un mot.

- Il peut être fort si on en comprend le sens.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, pour la plupart des femmes l'amour est un sentiment d'abandon total qui finit par se casser la gueule quand elle découvre que le type avec qui elles sortent est loin d'être le prince charmant qu'elles espéraient. Quand aux mecs croyez-moi, quand ils disent qu'ils sont amoureux c'est qu'en réalité ils sont trop lâches pour profiter de la vie.

- Vous n'avez jamais été amoureux ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Personne n'a jamais réussi à vous toucher émotionnellement ? Une personne qui aurait pu tout éclipser ? Votre plus longue relation a duré combien de temps ?

- Une quinzaine de jours je crois ou peut être un mois grand max...Je m'ennuis facilement si je reste trop longtemps avec la même fille, ça leur convient tout à fait vous savez.

- Ça vous arrange de le croire, la question est de savoir combien de fois avez-vous rappeler la même fille ?

- Arrêtez c'est comme pour la bouffe, on a toujours un resto préféré.

- Vous n'êtes pas croyable !

- Non, je profite simplement des joies de la vie sans rien risquer.

- Vous vous trompez...La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes aussi volage c'est justement parce que vous risquez votre vie tous les jours...Quand vous endossez votre tenue d'inspecteur, même si vous êtes doué, il y a des moments où vous n'avez pas forcément le contrôle de la situation parce que criminels comme victimes, ils peuvent être imprévisibles. Quand vous ramenez une nouvelle conquête chez vous, c'est votre jeu, vous avez le contrôle. Vous vous forcez à croire que vous aimez vivre comme ça mais vous n'en savez rien, vous n'avez pas essayé de vivre autrement. Vous n'avez jamais essayé de laisser entrer dans votre vie une personne qui saurez vous apprivoiser et vous toucher à tel point que vous pourriez envisager de passer plus d'un mois à ces côtés, en profitant simplement des joies qu'elle pourrait vous apporter...Est-ce que vous êtes à ce point enclavé dans votre carapace pour que vous refusiez d'y laisser entrer quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que réellement vous n'avez jamais ressentie le moindre frisson, la moindre pulsation qui s'accélère en étant avec une autre personne ?

A bout de souffle Rachel le regarda s'avancer sans prononcer un mot. Il l'a contourna légèrement et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Une seule fois.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Paul se réinstalla sur le canapé.

- Vous lui avez dit ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Rachel soupira et se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Très bien, on va en rester là pour cette fois.

- La séance dure une heure normalement.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire quoi que ce soit d'autre alors profitez de vore magazine. Et puis j'ai appris à me satisfaire des brides de révélations que vous voulez bien me donner.

Paul pouffa de rire en voyant Rachel prendre des notes.

- J'entre dans quelle catégorie ?

La jeune femme le regarda avant de rire.

- Problème de gestion de la colère, désordre affectif...Sacré tableau pour un inspecteur de la crim'. Mais vous avez de la chance, ça rend la prise en charge beaucoup plus intéressante quand il y a plusieurs donnés à corriger.

Il mêla son rire au sien alors que son téléphone sonnait. Elle décrocha rapidement en s'excusant.

- Allo ?...Oui il est là...Oui...Très bien on descend...De rien.

Rachel raccorcha et se leva en regardant Paul.

- C'était Charlie il veut nous voir immédiatement."

Arrivés au 6e étage, Paul et Rachel se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion avec Leah et Charlie pour faire le point sur l'affaire en cours. Paul attrapa le dossier et le tendit à la psychologue avant de lui exposer les faits rapidement.

"- Robert Schiller 42 ans, un écrivain globe trotter, il était souvent partis pour faire des reportages à travers le monde, il vivait dans un appartement assez simple, loué par Annabel Hayes, elle a une fille Virginia, 16 ans un peu rebelle et un amant Thomas Dayton qui travaille dans un rayon de vêtements pour enfants. Schiller a été retrouvé mort asphyxié, allongé à moitié nu sur son fauteuil. Pas de témoin, pas de famille, pas de mobile, rien.

- Vous avez intérrogé sa proprio ?

- Oui, Annabel avait un petit faible pour lui mais rien de bien particulier, elle passe son temps à utliser la pension alimentaire que lui verse son ex mari pour picoler.

Le téléphone de la salle de réunion résonna dans la pièce et Charlie décrocha, il marmona quelques brides de mots avant de raccroher.

- Jared et Embry ont ramené Dayton, l'amant de la logeuse, apparemment il a un passé assez douteux."

Le groupe se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire et Paul prit le relai de son collègue afin d'interroger le suspect.

"- Vous aviez déjà rencontré Robert Schiller ?

- Oui une ou deux fois, chez Annabel.

- Votre maîtresse nous a dit que vous vous étiez disputé à cause de Schiller pourquoi ?

- Un jour je lui ai dit que je l'aimais mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu...Elle avait un faible pour lui et je voulais être le seul homme de sa vie.

- Où étiez vous samedi vers minuit ?

- Chez moi.

- On vous a vu ?

- Le portier.

Paul soupira et pointa un doigt vers le suspect.

- On a un gros problème Dayton...Premièrement vous ne niez pas une certaine jalousie que vous éprouviez envers Schiller, deuxièmement votre alibi ne tient pas la route et troisièmement...Vous êtes mort.

- Pardon ?

Le jeune inspecteur claqua un dossier sur la table.

- Thomas Dayton est mort dans un accident de voiture il y a cinq ans...Vous avez récupérez le nom et le numéro de sécurité social de votre frère afin de cacher votre véritable identité qui est : Scott Dayton arrêté deux fois pour violence sur enfant.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes alors que le suspect soupirait.

- Après ma condamnation j'ai voulu prendre un nouveau départ, j'ai changé de nom, de ville et j'ai commencé une thérapie.

- Est-ce qu'Annabel connaissait vos penchants pour les jeunes ? Est-ce que Virginia le savait ?

- Non...J'ai cru avoir une chance de pouvoir construire quelque chose avec Annabel, notre intimité était tout à fait normale.

- Peut être parce que vous pensiez à sa fille, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Je n'ai jamais touché Virginia et même si j'avais voulu, je n'en n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Je les revois toutes les deux entourant Schiller...Minaudant, se recoiffant, c'était à celles qui attirerait le mieux son attention...Et c'est Virginia qui a gagné.

- Schiller et Virginia ?

- Oui, il avait ce regard...J'avais le même à une époque.

- Et ça vous a rendu jaloux n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Vous deviez y mettre fin, il vous avez volé votre place.

- Non...Je n'ai pas touché Virginia et je n'ai pas tué Schiller.

- Non ?

Paul sentit la pression faire trembler ses membres et de l'autre côté de la vitre Rachel fronça les sourcils devant l'impatience du jeune inspecteur.

- Vous avez menti à Annabel.

- Je ne suis plus le même.

- Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas demandé à Annabel de vous épouser pour que Virginia devienne la fille fille à son papa.

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître une Rachel furibonde.

- Dehors...Tout de suite."

Paul rencontra le regard de Charlie qui lui fit un signe de tête.

Rachel claque la porte du bureau de Charlie et se retourna sévèrement vers le jeune inspecteur.

"- Il arrive un moment où ça suffit !

- Non...Non ça ne suffit jamais...Ce genre de type ne peut pas changer...Sa nouvelle vie n'est qu'une façade, il continue à travailler dans le prêt à porter junior, on se moque de qui là.

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

- Il a volé le numéro de sécurité social de son frère mort, il n'a pas été voir une seule fois son officier de probation...CE TYPE MENT COMME IL RESPIRE...Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il fasse porter le chapeau à Schiller, en fait c'est tout ce que lui aurait voulu faire à cette gamine qui l'a poussé à tuer.

- Oh mais bon sang c'est vrai...Essayez de voir un peu plus loin que ce qui vous tombe sous le nez...Vous n'avez pas la moindre preuve que Dayton est fait quoi que ce soit à Virginia, vous n'avez pas les résultats d'ADN concernant le sous vêtement trouvé dans la gorge de Schiller, vous avez une mère qui ne sait rien de sa fille et vous voulez inculper cet homme de pédophilie et de meurtre sous prétexte qu'il a menti aux autorités ? Réfléchissez un peu Paul...Vous n'avez rien qui justifie sa garde à vue...Interrogez Virginia et sa mère, attendez les dernières conclusions du légistes et ensuite vous pourrez lui faire votre numéro de super flic.

Paul se retourna vers Charlie qui esquissa un sourire, s'amusant visiblement de la confrontation entre son jeune inspecteur et la psychologue.

- Pas preuve pas d'inculpation.

Le jeune inspecteur claqua le dossier sur le bureau de son supérieur alors qu'Embry entrait discrètement.

- Euh excusez-moi...Rachel il y a quelqu'un qui demande à vous voir.

Le groupe ressortit du bureau et la jeune psychologue haussa les sourcils de surprise en apercevant la personne qui l'attendait.

- Richard ?...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ma vidéo-conférence a été annulé, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller diner.

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant et esquissa un sourire.

- Oui pourquoi pas, je meure de faim...Tu me laisses cinq petites minutes pour terminer, je te rejoins dans le hall.

- Je t'attends.

Rachel se dirigea vers son compagnon, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa discrètement avant de se retourner vers Charlie qui siffla d'admiration.

- Richard Sturgies ? Vice Président de _Sturgies Industries_ ? Bien joué fillette.

Rachel secoua la tête en rigolant.

- Vous avez encore besoin de moi ?

- Non file d'ici on ne fera plus rien ce soir, on va relâcher Dayton.

- Très bien, bonne soirée dans ce cas.

La jeune femme s'empara de son sac et de son manteau avant de retourner vers Paul en lui adressant un sourire. Celui-ci vrilla son regard au sien.

- Appelez-moi demain quand vous interrogerez Virginia.

Le jeune inspecteur hocha la tête et Rachel disparut de la pièce.

Environ une heure plus tard, Paul arriva dans on appartement, il enclencha la radio inscrustée dans le mur de sa salle de sport et enfila ses gants après avoir retiré son pull. Il ferma les yeux un instant en se remémorant son entretien avec Rachel quelques heures plutôt.

_Est-ce que vous êtes à ce point enclavé dans votre carapace pour que vous refusiez d'y laisser entrer quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que réellement vous n'avez jamais ressentie le moindre frisson, la moindre pulsation qui s'accélère en étant avec une autre personne ?_

Il avait répondu : _une seule fois_ mais ce n'était pas les mots qu'il avait voulu prononcer, non, en fait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire, c'était :_ oui, à l'instant_. Alors qu'elle était en face de lui, à bout de souffle, le regard perçant, le corps tremblant d'émotion, alors qu'elle était plus belle que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant, oui il avait ressenti ce frisson, cette pulsation qui l'inquiétait parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Il s'était senti vulnérable et c'était un sentiment qui lui faisait horreur. Ces changements qui s'opéraient en lui quand il était près d'elle, il les repoussait avec vigueur, ne voulant pas leur laisser trop de place, car il n'était pas prêt, il ne voulait pas que les choses changent, il ne voulait pas la faire entrer dans sa vie. Leur relation devait resté professionnelle parce qu'elle était sa psy et lui son patient. Parce qu'ils travaillaient ensembles. Parce qu'ils étaient différents.

Mais alors pourquoi avait-il eu envie de tuer son mec lorsqu'il l'avait vu l'embrasser ?

Paul rouvrit les yeux et commença à taper son sac de sable au rythme de la musique en essayant tant bien que mal de chasser ces derniers évènements de son esprit.

... ... ... ...

**I'm here when will you make your move?** (_je suis là quand oseras-tu bouger_)  
**I see you, I am me, I want cha, why don't cha** (_je te vois en train de me regarder, je te veux, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas?_)  
**Come to me, I can be, what you need** (_venir à moi, je peux être ce dont tu as besoin_)  
**I'm standing, been waiting, I'm yearning, I'm burning** (_je suis là, j'ai attendu, je me languis, je brûle_)  
**Get to know me, come and get to know me** (_viens me connaître, viens et apprend à me connaître_)  
**Come to show me, that you wanna know me** (_viens me montrer que tu veux me connaître_)...

**I'm in it to win it but willing to carry** (_je suis là pour gagner mais j'ai la volonté_)  
**The game, if you think I'm not look at the carats** (_de continuer le jeu, si tu ne me crois pas, regarde les carats_)...

**Press Play** (_appui sur play_)


	7. Heartbeat

Bonjour, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je tiens à remercier **Veronicka** pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires si sympathiques, les infos sur Paul arriveront aux gouttes à gouttes, rassures-toi le copain de Rachel ne fera qu'un passage éclair ^^ A la semaine prochaine pour la suite bisous roseline =)

Musique du chapitre : Usher : How Do I Say

"- Excusez-moi mais ma pièce de viande est tout juste tiède, veuillez la rapporter en cuisine et le verre de ma compagne est sale.

- Richard..."

Le serveur s'excusa auprès du couple et rapporta le plat et le verre en cuisine rapidement. Rachel se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise quand son petit ami jouait de sa supériorité.

Elle l'avait rencontré lors d'un cocktail organisé par la ville. Rachel était présente suite à une invitation du département de la police et Richard était là en tant que vice président d'une des plus grande boîte d'import export du pays : _Sturgies Industrie_. Cette entreprise appartenait à son père et il comptait bien en reprendre les rênes un jour ou l'autre.

Elle l'avait trouvé séduisant et charmant, ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus. Ils avaient passé la soirée à parler de choses et d'autres et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, Richard l'avait invité à diner. Trois autres rendez-vous avaient suivi, le dernier se soldant par un baiser, Rachel était flatté par sa gentillesse et sa prévenance mais elle se sentait quelques fois mal à l'aise lorsqu'il utilisait sa condition pour se pavaner. Elle ne l'avait pas encore invité chez elle, cette étape là, la rendait nerveuse et elle ignorait pourquoi.

Sa précédente relation avait duré six ans, elle avait rencontré Riley sur les bancs de la fac de Columbia et lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait vivre en Espagne, leur relation c'était terminée tout simplement, sans cri, sans larme, c'était la fin de leur histoire et ils l'avaient tout deux acceptés. Au lycée elle était plutôt solitaire, toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, ne s'intéressant pas vraiment aux garçons, ne se trouvant pas assez jolie pour plaire. Riley et elle avaient des cours communs en littérature et ils s'étaient plus l'un à l'autre tout simplement. Il avait été son premier grand amour, son premier amant.

Aujourd'hui c'était difficile pour la jeune femme, d'imaginer se laisser découvrir par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle en avait d'ailleurs discuté avec son ex petit ami avec qui elle entretenait une amitié sincère par mail. Il lui racontait sa vie en Espagne, elle lui parlait de New York et de son travail. Riley lui avait conseillé de ne rien précipiter avec Richard, de laisser les choses suivrent leurs cours sans rien brusquer et que lorsqu'elle serait prête à le laisser monter dans son appartement, elle le saurait.

Richard soupira et jetta sa serviette sur la table.

"- Je savais qu'on aurait dû diner au Plaza.

- Je n'étais pas habillée pour.

Rachel tenta de sourire à son compagnon mais c'était peine perdue.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à travailler pour la police, tu une excellente psychologue tu pourrais...

- S'il te plait on ne va pas revenir là dessus, j'aime ce que je fais...Je me sens utile...

Au même moment le serveur ramena le plat de Richard mais celui se leva et jetta quelques billets sur la table.

- Gardez la monnaie, on s'en va."

Rachel se leva et suivit son compagnon dans la rue. Elle savait qu'il avait tendance à tout prendre à coeur, ne supportant pas qu'on le contredise, ayant pour argent comptant tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'avait pas été élevée comme ça et c'était parfois un peu dur de suivre la cadence. Elle esquissa un sourire qu'il lui rendit et çà réchauffa le coeur de la jeune femme. Elle se sentait bien avec lui malgré ses défauts et elle voulait laisser une chance à leur histoire. Elle se retourna vers lui et caressa sa joue.

"- Je te propose un marché, je termine vers 16h vendredi...On pourrait faire cette sortie à l'opéra et aller diner ensuite. Je t'avais promis que j'essayerais, je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre à ce spectacle mais tout à un commencement.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa de manière brusque, forçant sa langue dans sa bouche. Rachel se recula et fronça les sourcils.

- Richard qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es toujours en colère pour le diner ?

- Je voudrais qu'on aille chez toi.

Rachel sentit son coeur trembler et elle se crispa.

- J'ai eu une longue journée et je dois me lever tôt demain...Je te promets de me consacrer entièrement à toi vendredi.

- J'en ai envie, maintenant.

- Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ça fait trois semaines qu'on est ensembles...

- Et alors ? Ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Que je devrais te laisser me mettre dans ton lit sans y réfléchir ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille Richard, je ne prend pas ce genre de décision à la légère.

- Les dîner et les embrassades d'un soir c'est pour les ado.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'oublier cette remarque puérile, tu es énervé et je pense que tu as un peu trop bu...Je vais rentrer chez moi et je t'appel demain d'accord.

Rachel se détourna afin d'appeler un taxi mais son compagnon lui attrapa le bras en la serrant fortement et la retourna vers lui.

- Tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça ?

- Richard lâche moi tu me fais mal.

- Tu vas te mettre à hurler ?

- Tu veux voir ?

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de voir arriver sa main sur sa joue. Le coup résonna dans la nuit et le silence de la rue et Rachel en fut abassourdie. Elle leva sa main pour caresser sa joue endolorie et entra en contact avec sa lèvre ensanglantée. Elle regarda la petite pointe de sang courir sur son doigt et se recula de son compagnon qui haussa les sourcils devant le geste malencontreux qu'il venait d'avoir envers elle.

- Excuse-moi...Rachel je suis désolé...Je...Je te demande pardon je ne voulais pas, j'ai perdu le contrôle.

- Tu ne t'approche pas de moi."

Elle se détourna et commença à courir en l'entendant l'appeler depuis le restaurant. Elle courut jusqu'à ressentir un point dans son abdomen avant de s'arrêter et d'appeler un taxi qui l'a conduisit dans un endroit sûr.

... ... ... ...

"- T'inquiète pas, tu auras le temps cuver avant que ta femme ne vienne te chercher.

- T'es trop cool toi...Merci.

- De rien...Allez à tout à l'heure."

Paul referma la cellule et secoua la tête.

Il avait une fois de plus échoué au commissariat en pleine nuit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se réinstalla à son bureau et commença à rédiger une note sur l'homme qu'il venait d'enfermer en cellule de dégrisement. La plupart du temps il se retrouvait au rez-de-chaussée avec les officiers qui travaillaient la nuit, il leur donner un coup de main pour rédiger leur rapport et pour gérer les poivrots. Il était 23h, la plupart des flics étaient dehors profitant de l'alcalmie de la pluie, les lumières éclairant le minimum de la pièce principale. Paul aimait l'odeur qui régnait dans ces locaux, il aimait le silence et même le bruit qu'il pouvait y avoir. Il aimait cet environnement plus que son appartement, ça apaisait ses nuits agitées.

Il était plongé dans ses notes, lorsqu'il entendit la porte battante s'ouvrir. Sans relever les yeux, il esquissa un sourire.

"- Alors les mecs, la pause clope est terminée ?

- Est-ce que vous faites aussi des pauses café ?

Au son de sa voix, il redressa si vite la tête que ses cervicales craquèrent, d'abord surpris, son étonnement laissa rapidement place à une rage insoupçonnée. Une rougeur de la taille d'un poing s'étendait sur sa joue, sa lèvre était enflée et ensanglantée. Il se leva de sa chaise et se précipita vers elle.

Rachel se sentit mal à l'aise face à lui et elle baissa la tête, honteuse de s'être précipitée ici alors qu'elle aurait peut être mieux fait de rentrer chez elle mais pourquoi faire ? Etre seule comme à son habitude, Estela était gentille mais elle n'aurait pas pu la réveiller en pleine nuit pour lui raconter ses déboires. Le commissariat était un endroit sécurisant où elle s'était faite une nouvelle famille, elle connaissait pratiquement tout le personnel et elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était avoir un peu de réconfort après cette soirée si catastrophique.

Paul glissa un doigt sous son menton et lui releva le visage. Au contact de sa peau son corps trembla et il fronça les sourcils.

"- Rachel...Regardez-moi.

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra son regard bienveillant. La jeune femme sentit son coeur faire de drôles de bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et ses yeux s'embuèrent en repensant à Richard.

- Qu'est-qui c'est passé ? C'est Richard ?

- C'est pas important...Je voulais pas rentrer chez moi, je me suis dit que j'allais venir ici travailler un peu sur mes dossiers...Je vous ai vu en arrivant dans le hall, vous avez des insomnies ?

- Ne jouez pas à la psy.

- C'est ce que je suis.

- Pas ce soir.

- Ah oui, je suis censée être quoi alors ? Une fille paumée de 25ans qui vient de passer une soirée désastreuse avec un homme qu'elle pensait être assez bien et qui finalement ne l'est pas.

- C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ?

La jeune femme soupira alors que Paul serrait les mâchoires.

- Il s'est contenté de vous frapper ?

Rachel fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre où Paul voulait en venir.

- Il n'a rien fait d'autre.

Le corps du jeune inspecteur se détendit légèrement et avec son doigt il fit tourner la tête de la jeune femme.

- Il ne vous a pas râté...Venez avec moi."

Il se décala pour la faire passer devant lui et glissa un main dans le bas de son dos. Rachel sentit sa colonne vertébrale la brûler mais sur le moment elle n'aurait changer de place pour rien au monde car l'assurance de Paul et son regard la rassurait. Ils prirent ensembles l'ascenceur jusqu'au 6e étage et après avoir salué l'équipe de nuit de la crim', ils entrèrent dans l'une des salle d'interrogatoire la moins utilisée, qui servait aussi de débarras. Paul attrapa une boîte rouge et se tourna vers Rachel.

La jeune femme se tenait contre le rebord de la table, il se rapprocha d'elle, la surplombant légèrement.

"- Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Rachel soupira avant de grimacer.

- Disons que Richard a des principes que je n'ai pas...Je pensais que ça collerait quand même, j'ai eu tord, c'est comme ça...Au moins maintenant je sais à quoi m'en tenir et dire que j'ai failli accepter un rencard à l'opéra.

Paul haussa les sourcils en ouvrant la boîte, il s'empara d'une bouteille et d'un paquet de compresses.

- L'opéra ?

- C'était son idée mais personnellement je ne suis pas fan.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous aimez ?

- J'aurais plutôt opté pour le prochain match des Knicks.

- Vous êtes fan de basket ?

- Oui, ça vous étonne ?

- Je vous pensais trop cultivée pour aimer le sport.

- On a tous nos secrets Paul.

Il vrilla son regard au sien avant d'appliquer la compresse imbibée de produit désinfectant sur la plaie qui recouvrait sa lèvre. Rachel grimaça et Paul s'excusa.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu...Insomnies ?

- J'aime cet endroit, c'est encore mieux que n'importe quelle île paradisiaque.

- A ce point là ?

- J'ai passé une grande partie de mon enfance ici, ma mère travaillait comme secrétaire, j'adorais me glisser dans un coin et regarder les gars bosser, ça été mon terrain jeu, ma cabane dans les bois, mon refuge. Je n'aurais échangé ça pour rien au monde.

- C'est toujours votre refuge apparement...Cet endroit vous apaise quand ça ne va pas ?

- J'y trouve certaines réponses.

- Quelles sont les questions ?

Paul fronça les sourcils avant de s'emparer d'une petite poche bleu remplie de bille, il l'a pressa entre ses mains et la poche diffusa une intense fraîcheur. Le jeune inspecteur l'a posa délicatement contre la joue de Rachel.

- Vous recommencez, vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- De vous, jouant à la psy.

- Vous savez, quand j'essaye de vous posez des questions sur vous ou votre vie, ce n'est pas forcément pour vous analysez.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Peut être pour apprendre à vous connaître.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Parce qu'on travaille ensembles, parce que je ne recherche rien d'autre qu'une entente cordiale et peut être votre amitié.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur moi ou sur ma vie pour que je vous sois amical.

Il vrilla son regard au sien et un moment de flottement s'immisca entre eux.

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas le revoir.

- Non aucun risque.

- Il sait où vous habitez ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il tentera quoi que ce soit...Il avait l'air désolé de s'être emporté tout à l'heure.

- Les hommes violents ont tous le même discours...Vous avez une porte qui ferme bien ?

Rachel rigola.

- Oui inspecteur.

Paul releva les yeux vers elle, sentant son coeur s'emballer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer ce mot dans sa bouche. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Rien.

Il secoua la tête et commença à remballer la boîte de secours. Rachel soupira et se massa un peu la joue.

- Vous voulez quelque chose pour la douleur ?

- Non ça ira...Merci pour euh...

- De rien...Je vais vous faire raccompagner.

- Non, non c'est pas la peine, je vais aller dans mon bureau une heure ou deux, je voudrais travailler sur mes cours.

- Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer.

- Je suis une grande fille Paul, j'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon.

Il désigna sa joue et sa lèvre.

- Oui ça se voit.

- C'était un accident.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, le regard dur.

- Promettez-moi un truc...Ne laissez plus jamais un homme lever la main sur vous.

Elle le regarda intensément.

- Je ne me suis pas mise délibéremment en danger.

- Vous savez ce que ma mère disait : qu'un homme doit traiter une femme comme si c'était la première merveille du monde et que lorsqu'il pose sa main sur elle, elle ne doit être dirigée que par la douceur et le respect...Rentrez-vous ça dans le crâne Rachel.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle était tellement stupéfaite par ce qu'elle entendait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Comment est-ce que vous pouvez sortir un truc pareil, tout en étant aussi désinvolte dans votre vie personnelle ? Je ne comprends pas.

Paul rigola.

- Le fait de multiplier les rencards d'un soir, ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de respect pour elles. Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur une femme, je ne leur impose rien...C'est vrai j'ai eu un discours assez trash la dernière fois, ma mère n'aurait pas aprouvé mais au final je ne fais rien de mal.

- Vous interdisez de vivre une histoire parce que vous avez peur d'y croire sincèrement et d'y prendre goût. Vous avez peur de vous laisez aller à un sentiment inconnu, ça vous effrai de savoir que vous pourriez être à l'une d'elle de manière inconditionnelle. Qu'elle puisse prendre soin de vous, qu'elle puisse apaiser vos craintes, vous attendre le soir pour chasser les démons qui vous hantent et corriger ce manque qui vous assaille et vous laisse indifférent, ça vous fiche la trouille parce que comme vous l'avez si bien dit vous avez peur d'être vulnérable. Mais laissez-moi vous éclairer, être amoureux et se donner à une autre personne ne veut pas dire être faible, ça peut être une force si on le vit avec discernement et intelligence.

Paul et Rachel étaient l'un en face de l'autre, se défiant du regard.

- Vous étiez amoureuse de Richard ?

- On ne parle pas de moi.

- On n'est pas séance.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Richard et moi, on était plutôt dans cette période où l'on se découvre petit à petit et où les erreurs de jugement sont fréquentes. Je tentais de me convaincre que cette histoire vallait la peine d'être vécue et de son côté...J'en sais rien, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait l'habitude qu'on lui dise non.

- Vous l'avez ressenti ?

- Quoi ?

- Quand l'avez rencontré et embrassé...Vous avez ressentie ce frisson, cette pulsation qui aurait pu vous prouvez qu'il vous plaisait plus que quiconque ?

Paul se rapprocha de Rachel et vrilla son regard au sien attendant sa réponse.

- Pas vraiment non.

- Alors pourquoi persister ?

- J'en sais trop rien, peut être parce que je voulais me convaincre du contraire.

Il désigna sa joue.

- Sacré résultat.

- J'ai eu tord, à moi de l'assumer.

- Et maintenant ? Est-ce que vous accorderez aussi vite votre confiance au prochain looser qui viendra frapper à votre porte et qui vous promettra monts et merveilles ?

- J'ai fait une erreur...Je serais plus prudente à l'avenir.

- Non ! Vous ne protégerez pas...Vous ignorez à quel point les mecs comme Richard sont dangereux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être psy pour savoir que la seule raison qui vous a poussé à sortir avec ce type, c'est pour éviter d'être seule et pour vous persuader que vous pouvez vivre une belle histoire, vous vous fichez des conséquences parce que vous avez peur de ne plus ressentir ce semblant de sentiment qui régit la vie de n'importe quelles femmes...Vous valez mieux que ça Rachel.

- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger.

- Non ça c'est sûr mais dans ce cas ne passez plus la porte du commissariat en plein milieu de la nuit, en étant à moitié défigurée parce que vous avez cru bon d'accorder votre confiance à un abruti.

Rachel hocha la tête.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire perdre votre temps.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais Paul l'a rattrapa par le bras, vrillant son regard au sien avant de murmurer.

- Rachel...

La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive alors que les yeux de Paul se perdirent sur ses lèvres. Leurs corps tremblaient et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le rythme cardiaque de la psychologue s'était considérablement accéléré et le souffle de Paul était coupé. Cependant leur contact fut briser par la sonnerie du téléphone du jeune inspecteur. Celui-ci ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de décrocher en grognant.

- Yiruma ?...Quoi ?...Tu te fous de ma gueule ?...Ok...Non c'est pas la peine, elle est dans la maison...Ok on arrive.

Paul raccrocha et désigna la porte à Rachel.

- Virginia Hayes a fait une tentative de suicide."

... ... ... ...

"- Il faut que tu nous racontes ce qu'il c'est passé.

La jeune femme essuya une larme.

- Thomas n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, il disait que j'étais belle.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?

- Oui, je ne pensais pas que ça serait si mal.

Paul serra les mâchoires.

- J'en avais marre de cette situation, je pensais que Mr Schiller pourrait m'aider à m'en sortir alors je suis allée le voir mais quand je suis montée, je l'ai trouvé comme ça.

- Comment comme ça ?

- Mort...Il était mort.

Rachel fronça les sourcils devant le regain des larmes de l'adolescente.

- Tu te souviens de la position qu'il avait ?

- Il était assis enfin je crois."

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'équipe ressortie de l'hôpital, Charlie avait été tiré de son sommeil au beau milieu de la nuit et il n'était pas question de rentrer avant d'avoir tiré cette affaire au clair, il proposa donc à son unité de rejoindre le central pour en discuter. Tous le monde se dirigea vers les voitures respectives mais avant de monter dans la sienne, Charlie interpella Rachel. Il fronça les sourcils et lui caressa sa joue endolorie.

"- Va falloir te prendre en main fillette.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ça va.

- T'as le choix, les cours de self défense ou je t'inscris au stand de tir.

Rachel rigola alors qu'à ses côtés Paul esquissait un sourire.

- Une bombe au poivre ça devrait suffire...Je sais me débrouiller Charlie, vous en faites pas.

La jeune femme monta dans la voiture sans apercevoir Paul et son supérieur échanger un regard lourd de sous entendus.

- Tu me laisses une heure ?

- Maintenant ?

- Tu vas m'empêcher d'y aller ?

- Non...C'est toi ou c'est moi...Je dois appeler le procureur tout de suite ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

- Le secoue pas trop fort."

... ... ... ...

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et New York ressemblait à un îlot illuminé au milieu du monde. Paul se garra devant un immeuble et montra sa plaque au portier qui le laissa entrer. Il se dirigea vers les ascenceurs et se hissa jusqu'au 58e étage. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa plusieurs coups jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire lui ouvre.

Richard Sturgies fut supris par son visiteur, encore ensommeillé il parla d'une voix pâteuse.

"- Qui êtes vous ?

Paul lui montra sa plaque.

- Inspecteur Yiruma, brigade criminelle.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Il faudrait que je vous parle, c'est très important.

Richard haussa les sourcils avant de soupirer, il se décala et laissa entrer son visiteur impromptu. Une fois la porte fermée, ils se dirigèrent vers le séjour et avant même que le compagnon de Rachel ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, Paul l'attrapa par le bras et le retourna face contre la table de la salle à manger en lui tordant le membre dans le dos. Richard poussa un hurlement alors que Paul se penchait à son oreille.

- Tu lèves encore une seule fois la main sur elle et je te descends et dis toi bien que je n'aurais aucun mal à faire passer ça pour un vulgaire accident...C'est compris ?

- Mais vous êtes malade ?

- Oui c'est que tous le monde me dit...Mais en attendant, je suis très sérieux, je veux t'entendre me dire que tu as bien intégré les infos...N'essaye plus jamais de la toucher, de l'appeler ou même de la regarder...Si j'apprends que tu as tenté d'entrer en contact avec elle, je te jure que je te donnerais de quoi te plaindre...PIGE ?

Paul ressera sa prise autour de son bras et Richard poussa un nouveau hurlement.

- J'entends rien !

- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris.

Le jeune inspecteur le relâcha et le compagnon de Rachel se releva.

- Je pourrais porter plainte.

- Te gênes pas surtout...Mais méfies-toi de l'influence néfaste que je pourrais avoir sur toi ou ton entreprise.

Paul aperçut le corps de Richard trembler.

- Elle est si important que çà à vos yeux ?

- C'est une amie à laquelle je tiens beaucoup.

- Personne ne se déplacerait au beau milieu de la nuit pour refaire le portrait d'un type qui a manqué de respect à une amie...Si vous voulez vous la faire allez-y je vous la laisse...Pour ce qu'elle vaut de toute façon, ceci étant je n'ai pas testé sa valeur au lit, c'est peut être ça son seul truc.

Paul s'approcha de lui et lui décrocha un magistral coup de poing qui lui fendit la lèvre et le fit tomber au sol.

- Oublies pas de garder tes distances si tu veux rester en vie."

**When she smiled at me** (_Quand elle m'a souri_)  
**She took my breath away** (_Elle mea coupé le souffle_)...

**How do I say hello ?** (_Comment puis-je dire bonjour ?)_  
**I just wanna talk to you** (_Je veux juste te parler_)  
**How do I say you're beautiful** (_Comment puis je dire que tu es belle ?)_  
**When I can't take my eyes of you** (_Quand je ne peux pas te quitter du regard_)  
**I don't wanna say the wrong thing** (_Je ne veux pas te dire quelque chose de faux_)  
**I want just the right words to impress you** (_Je veux juste utiliser les bons mots pour t'impressionner_)  
**Mujer bonita, how do I say, how do I say ?** (_Jolie femme, comment puis-je dire, comment puis-je dire ?)_


	8. Trouble

Bonjour à tous ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira bonne lecture bisous à la semaine prochaine, Roseline =) Merci à **Dangerousstupidit**y pour ton passage et ton commentaire ^^ Merci à **Veronicka** pour ta fidélité ^^

Musique du chapitre : Aaliyah feat. Timbaland : Try Again

Le jeune inspecteur grimpa rapidement les marches jusqu'au 6e étage, il entra dans la pièce principale où il retrouva toute l'équipe. Paul aperçut Charlie dans l'embrasure de son bureau, celui-ci fronça les sourcils et le jeune homme lui fit un signe de tête, lui signifiant que tout allait bien. De l'autre côté Embry, Jared et Leah travaillaient toujours sur l'affaire en cours, alors qu'à leur opposé Rachel prenait des notes sur un bloc de papier.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle se leva et lui adressa un sourire, la rougeur de sa joue c'était quelque peu estompée mais sa lèvre était toujours aussi enflée.

"- Vous étiez passé où ?

Paul leva le sachet qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Beignets !

Leah se précipita vers lui.

- Oh c'est génial je meurs de faim.

Rachel rigola avant de se diriger vers une table au fond de la pièce.

- Vous voulez du café ?

Charlie se joignit au groupe en claquant l'épaule de Paul.

- Savoure-le surtout, y a pas eu de café aussi bon dans la boutique depuis des lustres...Fillette je t'embaûche officiellement.

Un rire parcourus l'assitance alors que la jeune femme tendait une tasse à Paul.

- On reçu les résultats d'ADN ?

- Oui...Et le sous vêtement trouvé dans la gorge de Robert Schiller appartenait à Virginia.

Paul grogna.

- Ok mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Le jeune inspecteur aperçut le regard que ses coéquipiers échangèrent avec Rachel.

- Oh ne me dites pas que vous avez une théorie toute faite...Vous étiez là, vous l'avez entendu nous dire ce que Thomas Dayton lui faisait subir.

- Paul...

Rachel soupira.

- Elle ne se souvenait pas de la position du corps.

- Elle était en état de choc...Elle voyait Schiller comme son sauveur.

- Oui justement, il la sauvé mais pas de Dayton, plutôt de la routine infernale qu'elle vivait avec sa mère. Annabel collectionnait les amants, buvait jusqu'à tomber dans le coma...Virginia a ressenti le besoin de se trouver un échappatoire.

- Elle avait le béguin pour Schiller mais il n'empêche que Dayton a menti et...

- Il ne l'a pas touché.

- Comment vous pouvez en être si sûr ?

- Elle a vous a fait son grand numéro de larmes, ce n'était pas crédible, je crois que Thomas Dayton nous dit la vérité lorsqu'il affirme que Virginia et Schiller avaient une liaison.

- UNE LIAISON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! Elle a 16 ans, il en avait 42...Si effectivement l'ADN de Virginia correspond alors dans ce cas il l'a forcé.

- Non je ne crois pas.

Paul se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

- Y a quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider ?

Jared rigola.

- Tu devrais écouter la suite.

La jeune psychologue grimaça et Paul soupira avant de lever les main pour abdiquer.

- Le médecin des urgences a dit qu'elle ne s'était ouvert qu'un seul poignet et que la coupure n'était pas très profonde, signe que ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide très sérieuse...La plupart des adolescents qui veulent qu'on s'intéresse à eux cherche à se tuer, du moins c'est ce qu'ils essayent de montrer...Elle a cherché à attirer notre attention mais dans la mauvaise direction.

- Vous ne pensez pas vraiment qu'elle aurait pu le tuer ?

- Ils couchaient ensembles.

- Vous n'en savez rien.

- Si je le crois sincèrement...Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle a appris que les hommes pouvaient être remplaçables, elle n'a eu aucun repère masculin dans sa vie, un père absent et un besoin de sécurité...Seul un homme mûr pouvait lui apporter ça, de l'expérience et de l'aventure. Schiller était les deux à la fois, globe trotter et sûr de lui.

- En général ce genre d'attirance, ça leur passe.

- Pas toujours non...J'ai eu le béguin pour mon prof de maths pendant pratiquement toute une année.

Un rire parcouru l'équipe alors que Leah renchérissait.

- Moi c'était mon prof de sport, ce qu'il était craquant dans son jogging rouge.

Paul secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé mais j'adhère pas, c'est pas une excuse...C'est une relation contre nature, vous pouvez ressentir une amourette d'ado sans pour autant passer à l'acte.

- Ça n'a rien avoir avec de l'amour Paul...C'est une passion dévorante qui prend possession de l'être le plus fragile qui soit, les ados sont en perpétuels conflits avec leurs propres corps et leurs idées et en règle général ils s'en trouvent influençables. Cette passion peut prendre n'importe quelle forme, n'importe quelle taille, n'importe quel âge.

- Une passion ? Je vous en prie...

- Paul elle ne se souvient pas de la position du corps ! Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à la fin ?

- Je cherche à la protéger elle, parce que c'est une gamine.

- Virginia n'est pas une enfant et ce n'est certainement pas une victime non plus...Elle a menti."

... ... ... ...

Rachel sursauta en entendant des coups frappaient contre sa porte. Elle se redressa et se massa le visage, après avoir fait son compte rendu à Paul et le reste de l'équipe, elle était descendue pour s'allonger quelques minutes sur le canapé de son bureau afin de se reposer un peu mais au final elle s'était endormie plusieurs heures. Si bien que le soleil était déjà bien installé sur la ville lorsqu'elle se déplaça pour ouvir à son visiteur.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme blonde d'environ 20ans, celle-ci lui adressa un sourire radieux et lui tendit la main.

"- Bonjour, je m'appelle Claire Yiruma, je suis la cousine de Paul et votre nouvelle secrétaire.

- Ma quoi ?

- Votre nouvelle secrétaire...Charlie vient de m'engager, il disait que vous aviez une montagne de choses à gérer et que si vous deviez passer autant de temps au 6e étage, vous alliez avoir besoin d'aide.

Rachel était bouche bée.

- Enfin sauf si vous n'êtes pas d'accord.

- Euh...Si, je...Vous êtes étudiante ?

- Oh non, jusqu'à hier soir, je travaillais dans un fast food...Je n'ai pas de quoi me payer l'université et depuis la fin du lycée il y a deux ans, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'économiser assez pour me payer ne serait-ce que des cours du soir, c'est pour ça que Paul et Charlie m'ont proposé ce poste.

La jeune psychologue se massa le visage encore ensommeillé.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 10h15.

Les yeux de Rachel semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites.

- Pardon ?

- Charlie a interdit à quiconque de venir vous réveiller.

- Mais...Mes rendez-vous...

- Je vous les ai tous reporté...D'ailleurs si vous me permettez, ça serait bien si vous aviez un annuaire pour vos patients, parce que c'était pas évident de retrouver leur numéro sans avoir à consulter leur dossier...Mais rassurez-vous je n'ai rien lu, je sais que vos données sont personnelles.

Rachel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un café.

- Noir avec un nuage de lait et du sucre ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête et aperçut Paul qui arrivait dans le couloir. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un gobelet.

- Comment...?

- Je suis flic ne l'oubliez pas.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Claire.

- Ça va toi ?

- Oui, Rachel et moi on faisait connaissance...Euh...Je suis en face si vous me cherchez.

La jeune fille disparut dans le bureau en face de celui de la psychologue alors que celle-ci haussait les sourcils, Paul se racla la gorge.

- Bien dormie ?

- Un peu trop apparemment.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Rachel se délecta de sa boisson chaude avant de se masser la nuque et de s'étirer en grimaçant.

- Je vous avais bien dit de rentrer vous reposer.

- Vous m'auriez tiré du lit pour allez voir Virginia à l'hôpital...D'ailleurs vous en êtes où ?

- Elle a avoué le meutre...En fait elle voulait qu'il l'emmène lors de son prochain voyage et il a refusé, elle a assimilié à ça à...

- Une cassure ?

Paul fronça les sourcils.

- Oui.

- Son rêve c'est brisé et elle a perdu le contrôle...Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen d'échapper à son quotidien, plus de projet, plus d'échappatoire...Il fallait qu'il meurt avec son rêve d'évasion.

- Ouais.

Rachel soupira et grimaça en s'étirant davantage. Paul rigola avant de se lever.

- C'est bizarre j'avais le sentiment que votre canapé était plus confortable que ça.

- Vous n'y passez qu'une heure...Charlie aurait dû me réveiller.

- La nuit a été longue.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Pour vous aussi...Vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté.

- Rassurez-vous, le boss m'a interdit de remettre les pieds ici avant trois jours...Tournez-vous.

Rachel fronça les sourcils et Paul hocha la tête. Elle s'exécuta et lui tourna le dos, il leva les bras et posa chacune de ses mains de part et d'autre de son cou, son toucher l'électrisa et Rachel ferma les yeux se délectant de la chaleur et de la douceur de ses doigts. A l'instant même où il posa ses mains sur elle, Paul soupira avant de baisser la tête, il serra les mâchoires et se concentra pour reprendre une certaine contenance. Il déplaça ses doigts le long de son cou, intimant une certaine pression sur les muscles de la jeune femme afin qu'elle se détente légèrement. Il bougea ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules et il l'a senti se raidir.

- Détendez-vous.

Son murmure se répercuta dans le creux de son oreille et Rachel frissonna alors qu'il la massait.

- Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, le Dr Young pourra vous suppléer et Claire à reporter tous vos rendez-vous.

- En parlant d'elle...C'est votre idée ?

- Elle cherchait du boulot et Emily a parlé de vous attribuer une secrétaire à la dernière réunion de service, Charlie m'en a parlé et du coup j'ai pensé à elle...Sauf si vous êtes contre.

- Je suis contente mais j'ai l'impression de me faire passer pour la psy débordée qui...

- Arrêtez, vous êtes douée c'est pour ça qu'on vous sollicite partout, maintenant il faut un juste milieu et Claire pourra vous aider à faire la part des choses, vous verrez elle est cool.

- Votre cousine ?...Autrement dit c'est...

- La fille de la soeur à ma mère...Son père a fait de la taule pour trafic de drogue, il est mort dans une fusillade quand elle avait 15 ans.

- Vous êtes proches ?

- C'est ma petite soeur de coeur.

Rachel tourna légèrement la tête et rencontra le regard de Paul, ils étaient proches, trop proches et la jeune femme sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre. Les mains du jeune homme se trouvaient toujours sur ses épaules, son corps contre le sien. Elle aperçut les cernes sous les yeux de l'inspecteur.

- Vous avez l'air épuisé.

- Je suis mort mais je dois finir mon rapport sur l'affaire Schiller.

La psychologue s'adossa à son bureau et regarda son patient, leur relation était étrange ces derniers jours et ça l'effrayait beaucoup.

- Si Charlie vous a donner trois jours de congé, on n'a qu'à reporter notre séance de vendredi à la semaine prochaine si vous voulez.

Paul fronça les sourcils et leva la main vers le visage de Rachel. Il hésita un instant avant de glisser son pouce sur la lèvre abimée de la jeune femme qui arrêta de respirer.

- Paul...

- Je dépasse les limites ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en murmurant.

- J'en sais rien.

Il abaissa son bras et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Je suis désolé, je crois que je suis un peu fatigué.

Il se massa le visage sans ouvrir les paupières et souffla fortement.

- La semaine a été longue et je crois que je déconne à plein tube.

Le jeune inspecteur se déplaça et s'installa sur le canapé avant de reporter son regard sur Rachel.

- Pourquoi avez-vous ce sentiment ?

Il esquissa un sourire et regarda sa montre.

- Vous voulez faire une séance maintenant ?

Rachel se déplaça et s'installa à ses côtés en le regardant intensément.

- Vous êtes un excellent flic Paul mais vous devriez vous protéger davantage, ça amenuiserait ce qui vous hante. Vous trainez derrière vous un bagage assez lourd, plus vous vous mettrez la pression et moins vous pourrez être maître de vous même lorsque vous vous retrouvez dans des situations difficiles. Même si je trouve qu'en l'espace de quelques semaines vous avez pas mal progressé.

- Vous m'avez mis au pied du mur.

- Non c'est Charlie.

- Mais c'est vous qui m'avez contre-carré...Vous avez poussé une porte et...

Paul avala difficilement sa salive.

- Je n'ai plus envie qu'elle se referme.

- Parce que vous vous sentez libérez ?

- Non...C'est tout le contraire...Je suis terrifié à l'idée de ce qui se passe et je me rends compte que ça n'a rien avoir avec nos séances...C'est vous...

Rachel fronça les sourcils et serra les mâchoires.

- C'est normal d'avoir ce genre de sentiments envers son psy, je suis le lien qui vous permet d'avancer dans votre vie, de trouver des réponses et...

- Ça n'a rien avoir Rachel.

Paul laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Aucun mec ne se déplacerait au beau milieu de la nuit pour refaire le portrait d'un type qui a frappé sa psy.

- Quoi ?

Il l'a regarda intensément.

- Ne laissez plus jamais quelqu'un vous traitez de cette façon.

Paul se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte laissant la jeune femme abasourdie face à la révélation du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée vous dire ? Merci ? Merci de lui avoir fait payer son incartade ?

L'inspecteur se retourna et se massa la nuque.

- C'était moi ou Charlie mais il était hors de question qu'il s'en tire sans s'inquiéter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous faites partie de la maison et que...

- Pourquoi vous ?

- Vous allez me dire que je m'en suis occupé pour de mauvaises raisons, parce que vous êtes ma psy et que...

- Pourquoi vous Paul ?

Rachel se leva et s'approcha de lui, le défiant du regard. Son coeur battait fortement, elle avait besoin d'entendre cette vérité : soit elle se trompait et dans ce cas les choses seraient claires, soit ce qu'elle pensait était réel et dans ce cas les problèmes ne feraient que commencer. Le jeune homme se décolla de la porte et la regarda en tremblant légèrement, il la surplombait et malgré les heures d'insomnies et le stress, elle était belle, elle était là et elle était prête à le comprendre mais elle était aussi payée pour ça, Paul se sentait perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation et de ce qui se passait entre eux.

- Parce que vous valez mieux que ça Rachel.

- Vous n'en savez rien, vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Vous êtes intelligente et bornée, vous êtes discrète et simple, pas le genre de fille à allait à l'opéra, il n'y a pas d'artifice ni dans votre manière de vous comporter ni dans votre manière d'être, vous êtes gracile et fragile mais vous refusez de vous en rendre compte. J'aurais dû faire quoi ? Le laisser croire qu'il pouvait vous marquer ou vous mettre à genoux comme n'importe quelles idiotes qu'il aurait pu avoir à son bras...Non...Pas question...

- Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme serra les mâchoires refusant de répondre, il se sentait pris au piège entre son regard et son corps trop proche du sien.

- Répondez-moi Paul.

Il rencontra son regard et soupira.

- Emoción y pulsación, ¿no ? (_frisson et pulsation c'est ça ?_)

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en sentant son coeur sauter dans sa poitrine. Plusieurs coups furent donnés contre la porte et Rachel sursauta alors que Paul fermait les yeux en soupirant. La jeune femme ouvrit à leur visiteurs impromptus qui s'excusa.

- Jared ?...Tout va bien ?

- Oui euh Paul, l'assistant du procureur est là.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

- C'est bon je monte.

Mais Rachel l'arrêta avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

- Paul...

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant.

- Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire, je suis crevé...C'était inapproprié, je suis désolé.

Le jeune inspecteur disparu au détour du couloir, laissant Rachel pantelante et déçu d'avoir été aussi stupide. Jared la salua, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Vous devriez rentrer, vous avez l'air épuisé...Au fait vous êtes invité à l'anniversaire de Julian samedi soir, vous viendez j'espère.

Rachel esquissa un sourire.

- Avec plaisir."

Une fois seule, Rachel s'empara de ses affaires et quitta le bâtiment de la police afin de rentrer chez elle où elle s'effondra dans son lit, épuisée émotionnellement et physiquement.

... ... ... ...

**What would you do?** (_Qu'est ce que tu ferais?_)

**To get to me** (_Pour me contacter_)  
**What would you say?** (_Que dirais tu?_)  
**To have your way** (_Pour avoir ta place_)  
**Would you give up?** (_Est-ce que t'abandonneras?_)  
**Or try again** (_ou est ce que tu réessayeras_)  
**If I hesitated** (_si j'hésite_)  
**To let you in** (_A te laisser entrer?)_  
**Now would you be yourself** (_A à ce moment seras-tu toi-même_)  
**Or play your role** (_Ou joueras-tu un rôle?)_

**And if at first you don't succeed** (_Si tu ne réussis pas du premier coup_)  
**Then dust yourself off and try again** (_alors remets-toi en cause et essaies à nouveau_)


End file.
